Digidestined and the sword of belief
by Hunter's Anarchy
Summary: hello fanfictioners, I have added my own character to the first and second season of digimon, making big and small changes. I think you'll like the changes though. Well, READ, REVIEW, FAVORITE AND FOLLOW!
1. And so it begins

**Hello fellow digimon lovers! I'm Hunter! I've been thinking of fanfiction for this show while I rewatch season 1 and 2 (because that's all the seasons on Netflix). So the basic story line is starting with the first season but adding a character that makes quite a bit of changes, especially on Kari, Gatomon, and Wizardmon. This character will be in the second season too. I know not many people read these fanfics anymore but I wanted to write one anyway! I'm writing this story off the American versions sooo... yeah ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own digimon or any of the characters besides mine.**

* * *

Hunter's P.O.V.

I sit on the steps of the summer camp building, watching the other kids. Next to me is Izumi Koushiro, or as we call him Izzy, an 11 year old spiky red hair kid and Genius who really should have gone to computer camp, working on his computer on who knows what. Up in the tree right next to us is Taichi Kamiya or Tai, a kid with hair that I always suspect will jump off his head and turn into a hedge hog or something and some really cool goggles who also doesn't rank anywhere in the top thousand on the smartest people I know list and I only know like 20 people, sleepi- I mean 'working on his multiplication tables' as he says whenever I ask. Over in the grass playing is Takeru Takaishi aka TK who is about a year younger that me with a green helmet covering his blonde hair and nearby is Yamato Ishida aka Matt, a blonde kid who always tries to impress people with his 'intense bravery and machoness', who is also TK's older brother. Near the tree where Tai is, is Sora Takenouchi a red head, more brown than red, with a hard helmet, who I think is pretty cool, who is, as the guys call her, ok for a girl. Pfft jerks.

"Izzy?" I ask turning to the computer nerd that is about my height, he didn't answer, "Izzy?" no answer "IZZY!" I yell in his ear, still no answer. God this guy is really wrapped up in that thing. I roll my eyes and stand up, I look at the sky and notice a small white dot coming down. I hold out my gloved hand for it and let it land, what is it? I look closely as it disappeared, leaving water behind… SNOW!? How is it snowing? It's summer. More snowflakes start to fall, one landing on Tai's face, Izzy's keyboard, Matt's head, in front of TK, on Mimi Tachikawa a brunette dressed in a pink western dress and cowboy hat, and in front of Joe Kido, a blue hair kid who is allergic to just about everything and walking up the steps to the building. We all hurried inside as a blizzard started, once it was over Tai walked outside.

"The canoe races are cancelled, so let's have toboggan races instead!" he says and starts running outside. TK follows too, obviously excited about the snow.

"I'm gonna build the biggest snowman!" He yells and starts running, with Matt following and telling him to slow down.

"It's freezing." Sora says, walking out and crossing her arms to indicate she was cold. "and I don't have a jacket."

"I was worrying I'd get a summer cold but this is even worse." Jo says and gets shoved to the side a little by Mimi.

"Oh wow." They both go outside too, I turn back inside to see Izzy on his laptop, trying to get a signal on his phone.

"It's still not working." He murmurs.

"What's not working?" I ask going up to him, he's the only person that comes close to being a friend here so I try talking to him a lot.

"My inferred internet connection isn't working, this storm is interfering with it." He says disappointed.

"Bummer." I say bending over his shoulder to see the screen, "You tried rebooting?"

"Oh wow." I hear gasping coming from outside and run to the door, I look out and see what looks like the Aurora Borealis, I gasp in surprise.

"Izzy, come outside." I say looking back at him, he was looking at me questioningly. "You really need to see this." He runs outside with me and we walk up behind the gawking group of teens and child.

"It's so beautiful, magical even." Mimi says.

"Yeah." Tai says

"Yeah… but what is it?" Izzy asks.

"Maybe an Aurora?" Sora asks.

"Can't be, we're too far south." I say, crossing my arms and raising an eyebrow.

"Tell that to the snow." Sora says.

"we better get back inside, before we get Pneumonia." Joe says worriedly.

"Miss this? The sky's like short circuiting." Matt says.

"Yeah, it's like the Earth turned on its side a little." I say, just as something opens up in the sky. "What the Heck is that?!" it was like a green portal.

"What the?..." Tai gasps as eight things fall from the portal Everyone gasps as they all land right in front of us. The ground throws up rocks from the impact and we all scream in surprise and cover our heads.

"Is everyone okay?" I ask once the ground settles.

"We're all still here." Matt says helping TK up.

"That was scary." Mimi says.

"What was it?" Jo asks.

"Meteors?" Izzy says crawling over to one in the ground.

"They didn't come from space." I say matter-of-factly just as the object starts glowing. I watch as the objects floated up to us, I grab it out of the air in front of me and stand up as the others grab one of their own, "What the heck are these?" I look down at the strange square device and hear a whistle/ keening, I look around but didn't see anything.

"I'm guessing that it's some sort of miniature remote digital apparatus." Izzy says examining it.

"No instructions?" Jo asks, I just roll my eyes then notice the screens on the devices started to glow. I hear a rumbling as a giant wave came out of nowhere.

"Forget the instructions, SURFS UP!" Tai yells as the wave breaks down on us, I hear screaming as I feel like I'm falling. I look around and realize, I am falling and so is Izzy, Tai, Mimi, TK, Matt, Sora, and Joe. Then I see a flash of color and hear Mimi scream something, then everything went dark.

I wake up in a forest of some kind, I sit up and look around and see a whole lot of nothing except trees and a sword and… A SWORD! Where did this come from? It had a piece of paper tied to it, I hesitantly pick it up and look at the paper, it reads…

_Hunter-_

_This sword will protect you until you find your digital partner, use It's power wisely._

_ -Gennai_

Partner? What partner? I examine the sword further and see a symbol on the hilt, it looks like a flame with two small circles, one inside of the other, inside it. I look at it confused but then hear some rustling in the bushes behind me, I jump up and lift the sword,find that it's suprisingly light. I spin around and stop just in time to not hit a little pink creature that resembles a pig mixed with a bunny, it turns around and speaks to the bushes it came from.

"TK, over here, I found someone." It calls and I jump in surprise, a small blonde kid in a green helmet comes out, I look even more surprised at him.

"Tokomon stop running off like that." He says and runs over, picking up the creature.

"TK wait, be carefu- TK!" Matt says coming out of the trees with this orange ball of fluff with a spike, which looked more like a small blade, on its head, he sees me and the sword in my hand and runs to his brother. He pulls TK behind him protectively, I look down at the sword in my hand and put it down on the ground while raising my hand in peace.

"Sorry, instinct." I say casually, he looks down and back up at me, relaxing and I put my hands down. I look down at the orange thing under his arm and realize it's another one of the creatures, like the one TK has, "What is that thing?" I ask nodding to it, he looks down confused and is just about to say something as the creature spoke.

"I am Tsunomon, a pleasure." It says, I jump back again and Matt looks up.

"Wow, he sounds so sophisticated." I say but then wonder, "Did you get knocked out too?"

"Yeah, then Me and TK woke up and these guys were there, they say they're our partners." He says, I narrow my eyes, again with the partners.

"TK and I" I correct his poor grammar, he looks at me irritated.

"Whatever." He says, I pick up the sword and hold it at my side. At the moment I am so happy I took fencing when I was 7.

"Anyways, are you and TK alright?" I ask the blonde teen, he nods his head, "Where are we?" I look up at the sky and gasp, it looks like it came out of a Van Gough, it is a mix of blues and purples and greens all dotted and swirling.

"You're in the Digiworld." Tokomon says, turning in TK's arms.

"Where the heck is that?" I ask, but before anyone could answer we hear a load roar and yelling. I turn to the direction it came from, Tokomon jumped out of TK's arms and ran towards it.

"I'll check it out!" He yells running into the bushes.

"Tokomon!" TK calls and starts running after him, Matt and I start calling after him and following him. After about a minute, we run into Izzy, Tai, and Sora, who are looking startled at Tokomon.

"Matt, you too?" Tai asks as we come out of the bushes, I walk up next to Matt and look down to see more of the pink creatures, all a little different from the other.

"Yeah I'm here too." He says.

"No I meant that, under your arm." Tai says pointing, Matt looks at Tsunomon.

"Oh this guy?" He says "Yeah well…"

"Hello, you appear pleasant." Tsunomon says, his furry cheeks turning a bright pink, "Tsunomon is my name and I am quite pleased to meet you." I smile at his manners

"Sup guys." I say, walking ahead of Matt, they all look at me a little confused, "What?"

"How come you don't have one following you?" Izzy asks, but before I could answer Joe comes running out of the bushes screaming for help.

"Joe, what's wrong?" I say stepping in front of him. He puts his hands on his knees, out of breath.

"This thing- This thing It won't leave me alone!" He says between breaths.

"Who you calling a thing?" A brown creature with a small orange flame-looking thing on its head, jumped on his shoulder, "I'm no stuffed animal, The name is Bukamon." Joe screams at this and Bukamon laughs at him.

"Hello, Bukamon." I say smiling, he smiles back. "I'm Hunter, sorry about Joe, anything new to him makes him scared."

"Well at least _someone _is happy to see me." He laughs, Joe stops screaming and looks at us like we're crazy.

"What's wrong with you guys?" He says, "can't you see this thing hanging off my shoulder? or those creatures standing right there" He looks back in surprise, I just roll my eyes at him being too scared to have heard me say hi to Bukamon.

"No I can't see them, that's why I just said hi to them." I say sarcastically, I hate it when people that are older than me act stupid or are stupider than other kids my age, and I'm 10.

"There everywhere!" He says, "What are they?" Bukamon jumps off Joe's shoulder and next to the other creatures.

"We're…" Bukamon says and they all say together, "… Digimon, Digital Monsters!"

"Did you just say Digital Monsters?" I ask looking at them surprised, the others do too.

"Yes Digimon!" They all say.

"Woah." Tai says.

"We're not just digital monsters we're… Kinda cute." A small pink one with floppy ears says.

"and…" Tsunomon says, adding to the list, "Very loyal"

"With beautiful hair." One with a flower on its head that kind of resembles a turnip says, the stem inside the flower twitching.

"Or maybe no hair at all." Another one that looks kind of like a walking jellyfish says.

"We can be funny." Bukamon says with a little laugh.

"and Adorable" Tokomon says, his ears twitching.

"Great to meet you, I'm Tai and these are my friends from camp. I'd like you to meet Sora…" Tai says pointing to her.

"Nice place you've got here, except for all the bugs." She says smiling at them.

"…and the self-proclaimed cool guy over there's Matt." Tai says.

"No autographs, please." Matt says smiling with his arms crossed, I gave a small laugh.

"… and that's Joe." Tai pointed a thumb at him.

"I'd shake your hand, if you had any." Joe says, obviously no longer afraid of the small digimon.

"Izzy here is our computer expert."

"Do you have internet access?" Izzy asks immediately, I laugh a little again.

"The girl with the sword is Hunter."

"Do you guys have anything to eat?" I ask, smiling at the little creatures.

"and last but not least this little guy is uh…" Tai draws a blank but TK helps.

"TK call me TK." The little blonde boy next to me says with a smile, his arms behind his back. "And I'm not as small as I look."

"There… is that everybody?" Tai asks.

"Hey, where's that girl with the funny pink hat?" Sora asks.

"Now, Now, her name's Mimi." Tai says scolding jokingly. I hear a roar off in the distance.

"Maybe she's off picking flowers or going on a nature hike or…" Izzy is cut off by a scream of terror.

"Come on!" Tai yells and we all start running in the direction of the scream.

"Ok so she's not picking flowers." Izzy says as I run ahead of the others, worried she might be in trouble or hurt.

"Mimi!" I call, stopping in a clearing. Mimi runs into the clearing with a little green plant digimon following her.

"There she is!" Sora says to Tai as they all slow.

"Mimi it's ok." Tai says, but then we hear a loud roar and see trees getting knocked down and a giant red beetle-type thing comes out into the clearing, "It's that big bug again!" Tai yells and we all duck as it swoops down to try and take our heads off with its giant pinchers. It passes by and flies off, I stand up again confused. The others stand up as Mimi falls to her knees in relief.

"Mimi, are you ok?" The little green digimon asks worriedly.

"Think so." She breathes out.

"It's ok, Tanemon is here to protect you." Tanemon says hopping onto Mimi's back. Sora approaches her and kneels down, putting her pink gloved hand on her shoulder

"It's ok now." She say comfortingly.

"Oh Sora." Mimi says looking up at her. I turn around as I hear a distant roar and see the bug turn around and start heading back, chopping through the trees like a chef chopping onions.

"My god, what is that thing and why is he so persistent?" I ask clutching the sword tighter.

"That's Kuwagamon." Tokomon says cowering in TK's arms. Instead of staying to wait for the thing to come eat us, we run the opposite direction of the insect, some of us screaming in fear

"Down!" Matt yells when he notices the digimon gaining on them, grabbing TK and dropping down. All of us stop and drop too, me and Izzy's heads almost crashing together. Kuwagamon flies over us again, knocking branches down that nearly hit us. When he passes, Joe is the first one up.

"Will this nightmare never end?" He asks to no one in particular, just then a large branch falls right next to him, making him jump, "My mom is gonna want a complete and total refund." He groans.

"Here he comes again!" Yokomon warns us as the thing turns again. Tai jumps up with a scowl and his hand clenched into fists.

"Okay, that does it, no more running away!" He says, obviously not wanting the orange beast to win.

"What else can we do?" Sora asks, helping Mimi to her feet.

"She's right!" Matt exclaims, "There's no way we can fight that thing."

"Not and win, anyway." Izzy adds, I growled in frustration. I completely agree with Tai, it's time to stop running, but I know if we fight that thing we're gonna lose.

"Well, now we need to either run or get eaten by a beetle, I'm going with option one if you don't mind." I say and turn on my heel, I sprinted off in the opposite direction of Kuwagamon and the others followed. Soon we came to a cliff with a thirty foot drop into a river below. We all gasp.

"Great." Matt says sarcastically, "Did anyone bring a helicopter?" Tai moves to the edge of the cliff to see if there was a way down.

"Be careful Tai." Sora calls to him once he reaches the edge. To his and our dismay, there wasn't one.

"There's no way down." He says, turning back to us, "We're going to have to find another way."

"Another way where?" Sora asks, just then Kuwagamon breaks through the trees behind us and we all run forward. We all jump down when the hungry digimon flies over, trying to get a bite out of our heads. It turns around in flight after it's over the edge of the cliff and dives back to get Tai, Tai jumps up and starts running towards us.

"Here I go!" the little pink head with floppy bunny like ears says and jumps towards the creature, obviously trying to protect Tai. He spits out a pink bubble towards the creature, but it has no effect on Kuwagamon and instead he is knocked out of the way. Tai turns towards him.

"Oh no, not again." Tai says, ducking under Kuwagamon and running to the small digimon. Meanwhile we're about to be a small snack for a large bug. Sora's companion and the other digimon have other plans though.

"DIGIMON ATTACK!" The flower haired digimon yells and they all jump forward, doing the same as Tai's digimon and trying to protect their partners.

"Wait!" I call after them, running forward, they ignore me and keep going. They all spit pink bubbles at Kuwagamon and he's thrown off course a little, emphasis on little, he almost takes our heads off. But the poor digimon are knocked aside. I see Tsunomon and Tokomon falling nearby, I do a quick dive and catch them before they hit the ground too hard (unlucky for me because I had to slide five feet to catch both of them), but they're still out cold and the others aren't doing too well after their fall.

"Yocomon!" Sora yells as Kuwagamon crashes into the trees. They all look up once Kuwagamon crashes to see all their digimon friends out cold and hurt. "Yocomon!" Sora calls again when she sees them hurt. Tai is already there, picking up hit hurt friend.

"Koromon are you crazy?!" I heard him say, "Why'd ya do it?"

"Sorry…it's just." Koromon explains looking up at Tai, "I trying to make a good impression."

"Crazy guy." Tai says and all of the others run forward, towards their friends. I see Matt and TK come towards me, I sit up with each out cold digimon in gloved hands. I give a worried glance up at the blonde brothers, hold out the digimon. They quickly take their friends.

"Poor guys." I say, shaking my head.

"Tokomon, what's wrong?" TK asks Tokomon, who now has started to open his eyes.

"Hey Tsunomon, wake up." Matt says worriedly. After a second, we hear Kuwagamon roaring again. I quickly jump up and ignore the stinging in my knees, I grab the sword, which I threw to the side while trying to catch the digimon.

"Oh, No!" Joe yells as Kuwagamon comes bursting out of the trees.

"Get back!" Matt says, scared. We all turn and run near the edge of the cliff.

"I was hoping we'd seen the last of him." Sora says.

"Me too." Tai agrees. "Guess he had other plans huh?"

"I have had it with this guy." I say stepping forward, Kuwagamon did the same.

"I knew I should have brought my bug spray." Matt says. Kuwagamon keeps stepping closer and I just hold my sword in a guard position in front of me, my knuckles so white they could be the moon. I don't know why I'm doing this, because I know I can't defeat this thing, but I think it's the right thing to do.

"Ok get ready to run." Tai says to the others, I just look back at him with a 'are you kidding me?' look, wondering where we would run to.

"No, we fight." Koromon says, turning in Tai's arms.

"Huh?" Tai says in disbelief, but I smile at Koromon.

"That's right." He says determination in his voice, "It's the only way. Stand and fight."

"Give it up will ya?" Tai says, turning down the little guy's wishes.

"No Koromon's right." The little jellyfish digimon in Izzy's arms says, "It's time that we show what we're made of."

"No, don't!" Izzy says, worried that his new friend might get hurt.

"They're right." Yocomon agrees.

"No way, it's hopeless." Sora says. "You're no match for him Yocomon."

"We can do it, letnegoletmegoletmego." Tsunomon says, struggling to get out of Matt's grasp.

"Yes, we can do it, we can do it!" Tokomon tries to jump out of TK's arms, but TK holds on tightly to his friend. I get irritated, I know they can do it, I don't know how or why, but I know they can. I just wish the others would believe in them too.

"LETMEGOLETMEGOLETMEGO!" Bukamon yells, flapping his small fins trying to get out of Joe's grasp.

"Tanemon, you too?" Mimi asks, a little more open to letting her digimon fight. Tanemon nods her head or uh… body.

"Let them GO!" I yell at the others, they pause and stare at me like I'm insane. Maybe I am but I'm not going to be a bug's meal when I know I can do something to stop it.

"I'm sorry Tai." Koromon says, jumping out of Tai's grasp. "Let's go!" All of them jump out of their partner's grasp while they were distracted. They head towards the monster, "Come on digimon!"

"It's useless, Yocomon!" Sora yells, trying to stop her friend.

"Don't go, Motimon." Izzy does the same to his partner, who now looks like an inflated balloon.

"No wait!" Matt calls, "Don't do it Tsunomon!"

"Don't go!" TK calls.

"Turn around, Come back Bukamon." Joe says.

"Tanemon." Mimi whispers, worried for her friend but letting her do what she needs to do. "Be careful!" She yells to her partner.

"No! Don't! Koromon!" Tai tries chasing after the little guy, not wanting him to get hurt. "Come back!" all of a sudden I hear a sudden whistle/keening like the one from when the devices came and notice a glow coming from the devices. I hear a rumbling and look up, I see another portal open up. It sends out seven rays of light it pillars down to the digimon, who are now lined up in a row. We all gasp.

"Koromon, digivolve to… Agumon!" Koromon transforms into this small yellow dinosaur, around half my height.

"Yocomon, digivolve to… Biyomon!" Yocomon transforms into a small pink bird the size of Agumon, with dark blue outlining the back of her head and striping a small curl on her head.

"Motimon, digivolve to… Tentomon!" Motimon transforms into this ladybug looking creature with short spikes coming out of the black dots on his back, he has a small claw on each front arm.

"Tsunomon digivolve to… Gabumon!" Tsunomon transforms to a creature with long arms, a blue striped coat, and a yellow horn on his head.

"Tokomon, digivolve to… Patamon!" Tokomon transforms into a small guinea pig looking creature with wings for ears.

"Bukamon, digivolve to… Gomamon!" Bukamon changes to a small white seal type creature with purple markings, large front paws, and a small orange Mohawk.

"Tanemon digivolve to… Palmon!" Tanemon transforms to a green plant with a flower on its head similar to Yocomon's, it has three purple and green thorns or talons on each hand. The light disappears to reveal them all standing in a row, ready to fight.

"What in the— look at them!" Sora exclaims, "What's happened to the little guys?"

"They're bigger." Tai says in awe, all of the jump forward and on to the giant bug but are soon flung back.

"Alright then, you asked for it!" Agumon says.

"_Poison Ivy!_" Palmon throws out her purple and green claws, which are actually vines, and grabs his leg, holding him down.

"_Boom Bubble!_" Patamon inhales then spits out this circle of air, hitting Kuwagamon in the face. I cheer for them.

"_Super Shocker!_" Tentomon flies up and spreads his wings, creating a ball of electricity in between and sending it down in a stream, hitting a bullseye on Kuwagamon. The large beetle trips forward and lands on one knee due to Gomamon sliding underneath his foot.

"Step back everyone!" Agumon says, running in front of the digimon, "_Pepper Breath!" _he shoots a ball of fire from his mouth, hitting the digimon spot on.

"_Blue Blaster!" _Gabumon sends a spray of blue fire at Kuwagamon.

"_Spiral Twister!_" Biyomon send out this green spiraling fire at him, the attacks both hit at the same time, setting some fire to his head. He quickly extinguishes it though. All the digimon run back in a line.

"Now all together!" Agumon cues the other and they all send out their attacks as one, this time setting the overgrown bug alight. He falls back into the trees in pain.

"YEAH you did it!" I cheer as the others gasp in awe. I raise my sword up in victory, smiling at the new versions of our friends.

"Wow." Tai says.

"They made vaporware out of him." Izzy says, obviously trying to find logic in this somewhere but failing.

"Amazing." Tai says in awe again, all of them start running back to us.

"Told you we could do it!" Agumon calls, laughing. Tai laughs happily.

"Koromon!" He yells, running forward and wrapping him in a hug, "or Agumon or whoever you are! You did it! You did it! You did it!" The others run into their partner's arms as well. Matt looking a little nervous while Gabumon laughs about his victory.

"How about that Super Shocker, Pretty wizard huh?" Tentomon says, Izzy gives him a thumbs up. I cheer and laugh as the others hug and laugh, but we're interrupted by another roar.

"Watch Out!" Sora gasps, Tai and Agumon turn around to see Kuwagamon stepping out of the trees.

"Can this guy give it a rest already?" I yell irritated as Tai and Agumon dodge the Pinchers that stab into the ground.

"Guess we celebrated too soon." Tai says running up to us, I look behind him and my eyes widen in fear. The crack in the ground is growing bigger and cutting the cliff off, soon the least of our troubles will be this bug.

"We're gonna fall!" I yell as the cliff breaks, the others yell as we fall back into the water below.

* * *

**WOOOOOO! I'm done! Finally now I can get onto the next chapter! Well, to the few that are reading this I'd like to say, you have good taste and thank you! Also, my character DOES have a digimon partner, it's just that they are like Gatomon and their egg didn't hatch with the others. I am also sorry if this ripped off anyone, because I'm trying not to, especially to The Other Side Of Darkness's story because I thought of this when I was watching digimon and then I found her story so I feel the I should say that I'm not ripping her off. So do me a favor and Review, Favorite, and Follow.**

**I'm Hunter and JB should get deported BYE! *closes laptop***


	2. The birth of Greymon

**Hey people, I'm back and Well, I really just want to do this before I forget my ideas for this series. I appreciate you guys for reading this and all that. Also I will not do another disclaimer until the last chapter because I'm lazy. A shout out to Digi-fanCapp for being my first reviewer and for favoriting and following (same goes for you DrawKnight) and also unfortunately about your hypothesis… you're absolutely 100% right about who Hunter's digimon is. I really spelt it out with the big changes and the picture, but I don't care if you know, I'll make up for it later. I just hate that they killed off my favorite digimon, I almost cried! Stupid producers. So I decided to do this to make up for that.**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

Hunter's P.O.V. (again)

I clutch my sword as I fall so it doesn't go stabbing me in the back (quite literally), I look around and see each digimon with wings trying to grab their partners and keep them from falling, but failing. Palmon tries to grab Mimi and a piece of rock but only succeeds in pulling it loose and providing more stuff to dodge. I hear a splash as Gomamon and Joe hit the water.

"FISH NET!" I hear Gomamon yell and a bunch of tiny splashes, I close my eyes and brace for the impact of water but, instead of water, which I would have preferred, I land on a small school of colorful fish, which HURT.

"Wow. This is some ride." Tai says as we move along on the fishes back. I just sit up and rub my backside, which I landed on. I hear a roar and turn around.

"Hey, watch out!" Matt yells as we see Kuwagamon falling over the side of the cliff, knocking down a bunch of rocks with him. We all yell in surprise and fear.

"GO!" Gomamon yells to the fish and they speed up their pace, we watch as the rocks and digimon hit the water, creating large waves and spraying us with water. We gasp in surprise and watch the large wave tower over us. We clutch onto the fish as we are rock back and forth, everyone yells in fear. In a minute we make it to shore and rest, all groaning in pain and relief.

"I knew we'd be ok, I wasn't worried." Matt says trying to act tough, I just laugh and roll my eyes.

"Tell that to your screams of terror." I say, getting a few small laughs and a blushing glare from Matt.

"What was that, a floating fish market?" Joe asks, on his hands and knees.

"Lucky for us, those fish were having a school reunion." Gomamon jokes and laughs, I give a small chuckle too as Joe looks up at him confused. "I'm kidding, those fish are good friends of mine. And I just asked them for a lift."

"And all these years I thought I was allergic to seafood." Joe says sitting on his knees. "Thank you, uh… I guess it's not Bukamon?"

"Gomamon now." The seal digimon smiles and wags his tail a bit.

"Gomamon hmm…" Joe says, testing out the name.

"and I'm guessing you're not Tokomon now are you?" TK asks bending down to get a closer look at his friend.

"MM-MMM now I'm Patamon." The little tan digimon says.

"It's all because we digivolved." Agumon told Tai as he stood up.

"I don't think that word's in my dictionary." Tai says, confused.

"So digivolving is what happens when they advance to the next level and become more powerful than before." Izzy explains his reasoning.

"Right all of us digivolve, I went from Motimon to Tentomon." Tentomon explains.

"I digivolved from Yocomon to Biyomon." Biyomon told Sora.

"First, I was Tsunomon, then Gabumon." Gabumon says, freaking Matt out a little.

"And I changed from Tanemon to Palmon." The plant digimon says from next to Mimi.

"And me." Agumon says, pointing to himself with one claw. "I was Koromon. I digivolved to Agumon."

"Mm-hmm, when you digivolved you certainly got way bigger." Tai says, his hand behind his head. "Does this mean you're something different now or are you still digimon?"

"Digimon, but I needed your help Tai." Agumon says, smiling.

"Me, for what?" Tai asks, confused.

"You see digivolving is a vary difficult process. In order to be successful I had to share your energy." Agumon explains, we all listen intently.

"Really?" Tai asks.

"It sounds strangely like a videogame." I say, getting a few curious looks from the digimon.

"What's a videogame?" Gabumon asks for all of them, I just shake my head.

"Nothing important, Gabumon." I smile at him. Sora turns and bends down to look at Biyomon.

"I guess you guys don't run on batteries." Sora says.

"Sure don't." Biyomon replies happily.

"But how do you access my energy?" Izzy asks, turning to Tentomon.

"Even we don't know everything." Tentomon replies.

"Thanks for my magical powers." Palmon says twirling.

"The whole thing makes my head spinny." Mimi complains.

"So I help you change, that is so cool." TK says walking around Patamon with his hands behind his head.

"Yep. Sure is." Patamon says with a bit of fake enthusiasm.

"My folks warned me about strangers." Joe says, turning away from Gomamon with his arms crossed.

"I'm not a stranger, Joe. I'm your friend for life." Gomamon says, hurt.

"Mmm." He moans, I just glare at him and walk over, I kneel next to Gomamon and put a gloved hand on his small back.

"It's ok he'll come around." I say to Gomamon, he smiles up at me and I smile back.

"Ok, come on, what are we gonna do?" Matt asks annoyed, a hand on his hip.

"If only there was a payphone nearby." Joe says, his arms still crossed. "We could call the police or fire department or my mother."

"But we don't even know where we are." Tai says.

"But we know where we started—up there on that mountain." Sora says looking up at it.

"I say we forget about going back and explore around here." Matt says, I look up at the others.

"I agree, I don't want to face another monster who wants to eat us." I say, still having one hand on Gomamon and one hand on the sword. "Besides, I haven't had anything to eat all day and I'm hungry."

"I'm not exploring anywhere." Joe stubbornly says, "I say we stay right where we are." I stand up and face the blue hair 14 year old.

"And be sitting ducks for the next monster to come along that decides he wants a little snack." I say, my hands on my hips, "I think not."

"Yeah, we need to find a road leading someplace to get away from here." Matt says, siding with me.

"They're right." Izzy says, "But, without a compass, we don't even know which way is north."

"Wait, I do." Tentomon says, Izzy and I look at him surprised.

"Well, which way is it?" Izzy asks, turning to the bug digimon.

"It's the opposite of South." I burst out laughing and Izzy sighs at his friend's unhelpful knowledge.

"I shouldn't wear these pants, they ride up when I do a lot of walking." Joe says, I look at him disgusted.

"Yeah, thanks for the image, Joe." I say sarcastically, a sick feeling in my stomach at the thought.

"You know, if we could get back to where we were before, we might at least find some clues as to why we're here in this place." Sora says, looking down at Biyomon.

"Wait! Are there more monsters around like that big flying beetle?" Mimi says, worried.

"Yes indeedy!" Palmon says, making Mimi make a grossed out noise

"My point exactly, I don't want to get attacked again and I doubt we could fight off another attack if it comes." I say, bringing up what I said before.

"Those monsters don't scare me." Matt says, I smile evilly and run up behind him.

"KUWAGAMON IS COMING TO EAT YOU!" I yell in his ear and Matt yells in fright, earning laughs from Sora, Izzy, TK, Mimi, Tai, Agumon, Gabumon, Biyomon, Palmon, Gomamon, Patamon, and Tentomon. The only ones not laughing are Joe and Matt. Once everyone stops laughing and Matt stops glaring at me angrily Tai turns to Agumon.

"Are there humans here?" Tai asks, a little panicked.

"Humans? Others like you?" Agumon asks, Tai nods his head, "You're the first ever, there's never been anything but digimon." He says to our dismay.

"So, ok, you are all digimon." Tai says, "But what about these monsters, are they digimon too?"

"It's creepy, and Dangerous, and what happens when it gets dark?" Sora asks.

"Who says it ever gets dark here?" Matt says, Izzy crosses his arms and stares at Matt.

"That Phenomenon would be unnatural." Izzy says angrily.

"And you call this natural?" Joe asks.

"Well, we're not going to find out anything by sitting around here." Tai exclaims, turning to us, then turns and starts walking towards the cliff.

"Where do you think you're going?" Matt asks, Tai turns towards him.

"Up on that cliff, that's where I saw the ocean." He explains.

"The ocean?" Matt asks confused.

"Yep, there might be a boat or something." Tai starts walking down the river again.

"Let's water ski home." Matt jokes to Sora.

"Ah, funny." She replies obviously not interested in his joke.

"At a time like this I think we'd be better off, just to find a cave and hide." He says, not looking at the group that is walking away. I turn back and run up to him, "We keep our eyes open, and when a camp counsler comes…" I interrupt.

"Uh Joe?" I say, getting his attention. He looks up surprised.

"Everyone's leaving us." Gomamon calls to him.

"Wait for us!" Joe calls and we start running to catch up. After awhile I find a place to put the sword, in my belt loop. After a little while longer Gomamon jumps into the river, tired of crawling, I quickly join him.

"Hey Gomamon wait for me!" I say to the swimming seal, I get to the edge of the river and dive in, ignoring that my clothes starting be soaked. The others stare at me like I'm insane, again, as I swim slowly next to Gomamon.

"Why'd you do that, you're clothes will be soaked!" Joe says to me, I just shrug at him and swim a little faster. The others shrug too and we continue, after a while Sora speaks.

"These trees are beautiful." Sora says.

"Yeah, they're really different." Izzy says, looking at the strange trees, "And I just thought they were subtropical."

"Whatever they are, they're aggravating my Hay fever." Joe complains, sniffling for emphasis.

"Hey Joe, is there anything you DON'T complain about?" Matt says, his hands in his pockets. I chuckle along with Gabumon.

"Digital Monsters. Exactly who came up with that name anyway?" Izzy asks Tentomon.

"Just call us digimon, we like that." Tentomon says, not answering the boy's question.

"I only ask because your composition isn't at all machine-like." Izzy explains.

"Oh, really?" Tentomon asks, holding up hit wings and making a ball of electricity. Izzy covers his head, flinching away from it.

"Hey, watch it." Izzy raises his voice in fear of being electrocuted, I laugh again.

"So, Patamon, can you really fly?" TK asks his winged friend.

"Of course." Patamon says jumping into the air, trying to fly.

"Wow, that's cool." TK says, Patamon failing to go the right way. "But you're going the wrong way." Patamon pants, trying his best to stay in the air.

"I'm faster than that watch." Biyomon says and tries to fly but ends up doing the same as Patamon and starts falling behind.

"Wouldn't it be faster to walk? Huh?" Sora asks, turning to the struggling digimon.

"Palmon, I've been meaning to ask, who does your hair?" Mimi asks, curious.

"It's natural, I wake up in the morning like this." Palmon replies happily.

"Wow, maybe you can let me work with it." Mimi says excitedly, Palmon's cheeks turn a little pink.

"Do you think you put too much emphasis on appearance?" Palmon blurts out.

"Well, honestly I've never really thought about it." Mimi replies, the pink tinge comes back to Palmon's cheeks.

"Honestly, I kind of like my hair the way it is." Palmon explains.

"Once I get back, this is gonna make one great story, yep." Tai says to Agumon, "But; of course, not a single soul will ever believe me."

"Well, except us." I say to him, smiling.

"That Kuwagamon back there, he was huge." Izzy says to no one in particular.

"And he's not the only one." Tentomon exclaims.

"Ah, nothing like the ocean." Gabumon says after sniffing the air.

"Ha, Ha everybody in the water!" Gomamon yells excitedly.

"Yeah let's go!" I yell and dive under the water, immediately popping up three feet away, my shoulder length brown hair soaked.

"Hey, let's build a giant sand castle." TK suggests excitedly as we approached the beach.

"Oh I forgot my bathing suit." Mimi complains, I roll my eyes and yell up to her.

"Don't need one!" I yell and dive back down again, popping up ten seconds later, Mimi just gives a look that tells us she would never do it. "Suit yourself."

"Wait a minute, listen, what's that?" Matt asks, we all stop talking. In the distance we hear a ringing, like a phone.

"It sounds like a phone." I say, swimming to their side of the river and crawling out, soaked thoroughly.

"Either that or we're all hearing things." Sora says, turning towards the beach with her eyebrow raised. I shook off some water and started to follow the others as they ran towards the beach. On the sand there were six phone booths sitting on the sand and ringing simaltaniously

"I told you all we needed was a phone, WE'RE SAVED!" Joe yells, Tai and Agumon get to the phones first, when they open the door though it stops ringing.

"Huh?" Tai says once he opens the door.

"Why'd it stop ringing Tai?" Agumon asks.

"Wrong number?" Tai suggests.

"Well, that's bizarre." Sora says.

"My theory is aliens." Izzy says, I walk up to them.

"Probably is." I agree with the tech wizard.

"They've probably set these booths out as a trap." Izzy explains to the others.

"If we could find a place that delivers, let's order pizza." Matt says, basically ignoring Izzy's hypothesis.

"Whatever you get no anchovies for me." Mimi tells him.

"Question is, what are these things doing here at the Beach?" Sora asks.

"So people can call their parents for a ride home." Joe says annoyed and anxious to try the phones.

"Parents? What exactly is a 'Parents'?" Gomamon asks, looking up at Joe. He just stares back at them, I frown, how could they not know who parents are.

"That's it I'm outta here." Joe says looking back at us.

"Does anybody have any loose change?" Tai asks, we turn around to face him.

"Why?" I ask, then raise my eyebrow questioningly, "You're not actually going to try to use that phone are you?"

"Of course I am." Tai says, but before anything could be said Izzy speaks, holding out a card.

"Use my phone card. The aliens can bill me. Here" He hands Tai the card.

"Maybe there's a quarter in one of the slots." TK says running over to one.

"I'm calling daddy!" Mimi says running to another, I just cross my arms uncomfortably as they run up to them. There is something wrong with these phones, I can feel it!

"I'm hooking up to the internet." Izzy says, walking away from the group.

"I'm calling collect." Matt exclaims.

"Dibs on booth four." Sora calls out.

"Hey guys, wait for me, come on!" Joe says, following the others. I walk away and sit on the sand nearby, hugging my knees to my chest. I watch as the others dial the phones and get no response. Joe just keeps trying and trying desperately to get it to work, Izzy walks over and sits in the sand next to me.

"Any luck." I murmur to him, he shakes his head in response.

"Not a speck, they keep telling us weird things when we call, like 'please hang up and never call back.' I still say it's some kind of trick set up by aliens." He says leaning back on his hands as Tentomon sets down next to him, "Why didn't you try to call?" He asks curious. My cheeks heat up a bit, I don't like talking about how I get these feelings when something bad's going to happen, that are always right.

"Uhhh… I don't have any money on me." I say nervously, Izzy just shrugs as everyone except Joe and Gomamon join us on the sand. We all stare as Joe tries and tries with this crazed look on his face to get the phones to work.

"I'm curious, does Joe always act like this?" Izzy asks.

"Every single day." Tai replies.

"No matter what number or how many times he dials, those phones aren't gonna work." Matt says, his hands in his pockets.

"Well, I'm gonna keep searching for a boat or something." Tai says, getting up.

"Hey, wait a minute." Matt says, stopping him. "Even though we can't call out of here, there's always a chance someone else might be able to call in to us." Tai just looks at him with a bored expression.

"It's a waste of time doing nothing but sitting here." Tai says, obviously not tired like the rest of us are.

"I'm gonna stay here for a little while and see if anyone calls." Matt says, "Besides everyone could use a little rest." I sigh in relief when he said that and fell onto my back in the sand. Tai looks down at our tired group.

"And I'm getting pretty hungry too." Izzy adds, a hint of whine in his voice.

"You know why? because we haven't eaten anything all day." Tai says. "OK, break time everybody." He calls out to us.

"YES!" I yell lazily throwing my hands up in victory at his decision.

"Does anybody have any food?" Sora asks happily. "I think the only thing I have is… huh?" She pulls back the device, "it's that gadget that fell out of the sky at camp."

"I forgot all about those weird gismos." Tai says, pulling his off his belt loop.

"If anyone's got a pink one I'll trade." Mimi says, examining the one on her purse strap, I pull mine off the belt loop that is holding my sword. It's not even wet! How weird.

"What are they anyway?" TK asks.

"We wouldn't have them if they weren't important." Matt says, I nod my head in agreement.

"If I could take mine apart…" Izzy says, examining his, then we hear an odd growling and Izzy holds his stomach, "um, That is, after I get something to eat, I'm really famished." He says sheepishly.

"Well all I've got is my emergency supply kit." Sora says pulling out a bunch of medical stuff, "It's got a First-Aid kit, some bandages, and some medicine. But that's about all I've got." She puts back her stuff in her pink bag.

"I have my trusty laptop computer and a digital camera." Izzy says, opening up his laptop. "Oh, and I've got a small cell phone, too. Of course not one of them's worked since we got here." He says to Tai, who is squatting down next to him.

"I can't believe you dragged all that computer stuff to summer camp." Tai says.

"And what do you have?" Izzy asks irritated, Tai thinks for a moment.

"Uh… let's see. There's my mini telescope." Tai says, pulling out a small round object.

"Sorry, but I don't have anything to eat either." Matt says.

"Sorry, all I've got's a sword." I say sitting up.

"Hey, look at what I got." TK says, pulling hit backpack over his shoulders as we all look at him questioningly, he opens up the pack, "Check it out." I scramble over once I see the bags of chips and other junk food.

"Wow, look at all those goodies." Mimi says then looks up at TK, from the pack, "Why don't you be a good little boy and share those treats with dear sweet Mimi?" She asks sweetly. TK just smiles.

"Aww, you don't have to be so nice, Mimi." He says, "I'm happy to share. You're the best. Isn't she cute?" The last question was directed at Matt, I held back a laugh at TK's attempt to set his brother up.

"Forget it!" Matt snaps, I couldn't help but laugh a little.

"TK, you're awesome dude." I say, smiling at him, then look back down at the food.

"I'm so hungry I could eat a horse." Tai says.

"I'd settle for a small cow." Izzy says, his head in his hand.

"I'd eat a cricket if you gave it to me." I say to them but not bothering to look away from all the junk food in TK's bag.

"Mimi, what have you got in that big bag?" Sora asks jokingly, "Some hairbrushes and Make up?"

"Uh, well, let's take a look." She says, grabbing her bag and opening it up. "Here's a compass, cooking fuel, flashlight, one of those knives with all the things and some other stuff." She lists everything as she pulls it out of her pack. The others gasp at the stuff and I just narrow my eyes.

"Why didn't you tell us you had a compass back when we needed one?" matt asks.

"I thought it might be kind of fun to see how far we could get without one. Besides it's broken." Mimi replies, smiling.

"Well so much for finding our way out of here." Tai says staring at the stuff.

"Although, we could use the cooking fuel to make a signal fire." Matt suggests.

"And attract more monsters, no thank you." I say, crossing my arms.

"Or we could barbeque some telephones." Sora says, hinting to the phone booths.

"Oh boy, check out the genius." Tai says, looking over at Joe, who is still trying to call on the useless phones, "See, he's trying to call the telephone repairman because the telephones don't work." I laugh a little and stand up, then look over at him and Gomamon. I feel a little bad, Joe just wants to go home and we're all making fun of him. "Problem is-" Tai continues "Look! Joe's got the emergency food." Izzy looks in disbelief.

"No way." Izzy says, I start walking over to Joe.

"Joe! Hey, Joe, look, you've got all the food." Tai calls over to him, he turns from the call he's trying to make now.

"Hey; don't you know it's rude to interrupt someone when they're on the telephone." Joe tells them, I walk up to him with a bored expression.

"Hard to interrupt someone when they're not talking to anyone." I say, just looking at him. "Can we have the bag?" I motion to it.

"What, This? I just brought it to give to Mimi. Today was her day to carry the bag." He says angrily, loud enough for Mimi to hear.

"Think he likes you." Palmon says to Mimi.

"No way." Mimi says slightly disgusted. Joe grunts as he carries the heavy bag over to her, I quickly follow, being ignored once again.

"Mimi, you have to stop thinking of yourself and do something to help somebody help for once. Take a little responsibility." Joe tells her angrily.

"But that bag's too heavy for me." Mimi complains

"Listen, you never hear me complaining." Joe starts to argue, I break in just as Tai runs over.

"You know what, Give ME the bag. I don't want to hear either of you guys complain anymore." I say snatching the bag out of Joe's grasp and ending the conversation.

"Well, the important thing now is that we've got some food to eat. So let's sit down and have some lunch." Tai says us so we stop the argument, Sora nods her head in agreement. We all set down the bags of supplies in the sand in front of us. Gomamon goes back out to swim, not being hungry enough to want anything to eat.

"OK, now let's figure this out, there's eight people in the group times three days that comes to…" Joe says, trying to do the math in his head.

"73 meals." Izzy and I say at the same time.

"Uh right. So split evenly between us we have, uh…" Joe says.

"Enough food for 3 days." Izzy and I say again.

"Right, oh, uh, Exactly. I guess you guys knew that." Joe says, a little embarrassed that we got the answer so quickly.

"But, you guys, when you add in the digimon we really only have enough food for about half an hour." Sora adds, I look down in disappointment.

"oh that's right." Joe says, rubbing the back of his head in thought.

"Not a problem at all." Gabumon, who is sitting next to me, says. I turn to him confused, "We digimon hunt and forage for ourselves." The others give little gasps of confusion and surprised. I smile up at him from my sitting position.

"Cool." I say.

"You don't need to include us in your calculations." Tentomon assures them.

"You sure Biyomon?" Sora asks the pink bird digimon that was sitting next to her.

"Oh absolutely. We can do alright for ourselves." She replies happily.

"Alright now that, that's taken care of, let's go and divide this between the eight people here." Joe says smiling, I notice movement behind him and look. Tai and Agumon are already eating.

"This is great." Tai says, a cracker and a can of water in his hands, "I could eat a dozen of these." I frown at them, sad that they're already eating.

"Just what do you think YOU'RE doing?" Joe asks angrily turning around to face Tai. Tai just half turns.

"I'm glad we never hear you complaining." Tai says, I hold back a laugh at the comment about what Joe said before.

"Mmm, you people make me crazy." Joe says, catching the joke. Suddenly Biyomon stands up and turns around.

"Now what's the matter?" Sora asks her partner a little worried.

"Trouble." She replies simply, this got all of our attention. We turn towards the water and the phones, then I hear it, a faint growl. In the next instant a geyser comes up from the sand a few feet away from the phones. Matt and Joe stand up gasping as the geyser keeps disappearing and reappearing an instant later under the telephone booths, blasting them into the air one- by- one. All of us jump up and run closer to the cliff behind us, leaving all the bags behind. Once we make it there, Tai turns.

"What's that?" he asks as all the phone booths fall to the ground, spraying shards everywhere. I hear a sound, like a drill, and this giant shell comes out of the sand with the top of its shell spinning.

"Shellmon." Tentomon says simply.

"What's a Shellmon?" Izzy yells over the noise, hints of fear in his voice.

"Something that gets mad for no reason." Tentomon says rushed, the shell top stops spinning and this pink creature resembling a dinosaur with two front arms and a sea anemone hair style pops out an opening in the side and roars.

"attacked by two digital monsters in the same day. and doesn't Shellmon know I'm allergic to Shellfish?" Joe complains again as the monster starts crawling forward, "Everybody, up here." Joe starts to climb the cliff at our backs, but once he's almost at the top, Shellmon sprays out a stream of water. It hits Joe, causing him to lose his grip and fall. I run forward to try to help him in someway but only end up getting squashed by a fourteen-year-old.

"Man Joe, you weigh more than you look." I groan.

"Digimon Attack!" Agumon calls to the others.

"Right." Gabumon and Biyomon say together, they run forward growling at Shellmon. Meanwhile, Matt and Sora run over to help Joe and me. I quickly struggle out from under him as they slowly lift him up and off of me. They set him back down as Tai calls to Agumon.

"Agumon, you show him!" He says, determined that his digimon will win.

"_Pepper Breath!_" Agumon sends a blazing fire ball at the over groan hermit crab, dinosaur… thing. Ok don't blame me if I can't come up with something, digimon are confusing. The fire hits the digimon smack dab in the face, knocking his head to the side.

"_Blue Blaster!_" Gabumon's attack just fizzles out before it does anything, Gabumon holds his paws on his mouth in confusion.

"_Spiral Twister!_" Biyomon's attack does the same and she just kind of floats to the ground in exhaustion and defeat.

"_Super Shocker!" _Tentomon barely makes a spark with his wings and it makes, not only him, but the rest of us confused.

"What's happened to them?" Izzy yells over the roars of Shellmon.

"They look like they've lost their powers." Matt exclaims. Right after he says that, Shellmon decides he wants to do a little target practice and wanted to use the digimon as practice dummies. After, Agumon is the only one able to get up.

"Agumon!" Tai yells, surprised at his friend's quick revival.

"_Boom bubb—_AAAAH" Patamon's attack doesn't work and he is hit out of the air by on of the tentacles on Shellmon's head.

"_Poison Ivy!_ Huh?" Palmon holds up her hands for her vines to grow out but they don't and she too is then knocked aside by the giant pink digimon. Agumon shoots with another fire ball, once again knocking Shellmon's head aside.

"Go get him Agumon!" Tai yells his encouragement, behind him Izzy looks up from Tentomon.

"Why is it only Agumon?" Izzy asks confused.

"We're just too hungry." Tentomon replies, half moaning.

"Wha-?" Izzy asks, his confusion not being resolved.

"Gabumon." Matt says, holding his partner up a bit.

"I don't have any strength." Gabumon say weakly, I crawl over to him and help Matt hold him up.

"That's it." Sora says, holding Biyomon and standing up, "Agumon is the only one who had anything to eat."

"Now I see." Izzy says, coming to the same conclusion.

"Then the other digimon don't have the strength left to fight." Matt adds.

"And if they can't fight then… we're screwed" I say, letting go of Gabumon and having Matt take over.

"Agumon, it looks like it's just you and me know." Tai tells Agumon, determined to defeat this giant digimon.

"Then give me a diversion." I widen my eyes at what Agumon says and jump up. Tai is already running over and yelling at the big digimon. I run as fast as I can over to him, pulling out the sword when I got over to him.

"Are you insane?" I ask him just as he finishes with the first insult, Sora yells something to us but I don't hear her as Agumon shoots yet another fire ball.

"Maybe." He replies and grabs a metal pole from the wrecked phones, He runs over and starts to bang on the digimon's Shell, "How do you-like-that?" he says in between breaths and hits. Shellmon then grabs Tai with a head tentacle, lifting him up into the air.

"Hold on Tai!" Agumon yells, as Shellmon reaches over to squash Agumon, I do something I probably wouldn't have done if I wasn't working fast. I throw my sword at Shellmon's head with all my might, but only managing to hit the tentacle holding Tai. It gets lodged in and Shellmon lets out a loud roar in pain. He still has Agumon and Tai trapped but the grip on Tai loosens just a little. In pain and anger, Shellmon shoots everyone near the cliff side then me.

"Watch Out!" Tai tries to warn, being too late though. The water knocks me back about 5 feet, I lay in the sand and moan a little, "He's gonna get everyone! And there's nothing I can do! AAAAH!" Tai screams as the grip on him gets tighter, despite the sword in the tentacle.

"TAI, NO!" Agumon screams, I look up just in time to hear the whistle/keening again and a bright light. "Digivolve!" Agumon yells.

"Agumon, digivolve to GREYMON!" I gasp as all of a sudden this giant dinosaur appears in Agumon's place, pushing back Shellmon and knocking my sword loose and Tai out of Shellmon's grasp. He is flung right next to me.

"Whoa, he did it again. Now he's Greymon." Tai says, I look up at the new form of Agumon, a huge orange dinosaur with blue tiger stripes running down its back and a huge brown bone helmet with a single spike on the nose. He is laughing at Shellmon, ready to pummel the digimon for hurting his partner. They both stand there for a second, then Shellmon charges first with a roar. They start to grapple and are now evenly matched.

"Now you're getting him, GO GREYMON!" Tai yells encouragement to the large dino.

"Come on Greymon, you can do it!" I yell too, jumping up and pumping my fist in the air. He starts to push Shellmon back but Shellmon blasts him with his geyser. Greymon dodges then shoots the spout with a stream of fire. Steam erupts and Shellmon gets pushed back a foot. Shellmon runs out of water and Greymon uses his head to lift up Shellmon and throw him in the air.

"_Dig_i_Nova Blast!_" Greymon shoots him with a giant fire ball, knocking Shellmon out to sea. Tai gasps in surprise at how fast Greymon handled Shellmon. Greymon starts to glow and shrink back into Agumon.

"What? Agumon!" Tai starts running over to the digimon lying on the ground. "Oh. Are you alright? You poor little guy, Agumon."

"Tai? Tai!" Agumon says happily, then asks, "Do you have anything to eat?" Tai starts to laugh a little at his friend's hunger. I smile and look at the beach, it's a total wreck. There's broken glass and metal everywhere. I see a bright gleam in the sand and walk over to it, I pick up the sword and examine it. There is nothing on it, it's like it hasn't been used at all. I slip it back in my belt loop and walk over to the others. Joe runs over to the broken phones and tries to call again. I walk up next to Matt, Tai, and Izzy, who are trying to plan what to do as the digimon eat.

"Hello? Come on, I know you're there." He says, exasperated. Gomamon watches him with a smile from the water. "Operator? Operator!"

"Well it's decided, Joe's lost it." I say, turning to the group.

"Well, there's really no reason for us to stay here now." Tai says.

"Who wants to break the news to Joe?" Matt says.

"I could go for breaking someone's spirit." I smile up at them.

"Who wants some more? Just say so." Sora says to the devouring Digimon with a smile.

"Shellmon wasn't destroyed." Izzy adds to our conversation on what to do. "He was just temporarily removed. We should pack up and leave before he comes back for round 2."

"Good idea." Matt says, with a 'thanks for the tip captain obvious' tone.

"In that case, we should go right back to the forest, because if anybody's looking for us that's the place they'll go." Joe adds, we turn to him, mad and blank expressions on our faces.

"Joe I said this before." Sora says, standing up, "We fell off a cliff and down a river to get here and getting back there is a really big job."

"We're not up for it." I add.

"And we could run into Kuwagamon." Mimi adds too.

"Now listen, logically speaking, if there are telephones here, there must be people to use them." Izzy says, gaining everyone's attention. "So I think it makes good sense to try and find those people."

"That makes sense?" Joe says, a little questionable.

"It certainly does." Sora answers. I shake my head.

"Wait, but how do we know if they're people and not aliens like Izzy said or if the digimon use them." I say countering Izzy's hypothesis. "They're certainly intelligent enough."

"Well, what have we got to lose, it's worth trying to figure out." Matt says, agreeing with Izzy.

"Then let's get going." Tai says with excitement. By this time the digimon are smiling intently.

"Anywhere you want to go I'll go Tai. You just pick the direction." Agumon exclaims.

"Then let's get out of here." Tai says pumped.

"And let the monsters beware." Matt adds toughly. Joe nods his head, worried.

"We'll chop them like onions if they get in our way!" I say, pumping my fist in the air in triumph.

"Well, my plan is to avoid all monsters. Yup, that's my plan." Joe adds.

"OK, here we go!" Tai says and we start marching off in a random direction, cheering and yelling.

"DIGIMON!" we cheer.

* * *

**Digimon is the greatest, don't you think? Well… thank you for reading (I got people reading from 12 different countries!) and for my best friend Everlasting meow and to Digi-fanCapp thank you for being my first two reviewers and to Digi-fanCapp and Drawknight for favoriting and following! Also I will be making some big changes too and adding my own dialogue. Also, if you don't like anything in the story, REVIEW, I take criticism well and I would like to fix any mistakes I make and if you can be mean if you want, I don't mind.**

**I'm Hunter and I'll see you next time on DIGIMON-DIGITAL MONSTERS!*closes laptop***


	3. Garurumon

**Hello digifriends and digienemies and digireaders great to see you still reading, I am so excited about this story and this chapter, my oc has way more lines and you get to learn more about her and what she looks like. Also, Drawknight: DUDE I KNOW RIGHT!? I ALMOST PUNCHED THE SCREEN WHEN THEY DESTROYED HIM! LONG LIVE WIZARDMON! And Digi-fanCapp: Thank you! I'm glad that atleast one person likes my story! **

**Any ways, here's my new chapter, I hope you guys like it.**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

Hunter's POV (don't expect it to change anytime soon)

We are all sitting on a cliff side, taking a break as Tai looks out over the water below.

"Yo, Agumon?" Tai asks.

"What up Tai?" Agumon asks, walking up next to his partner. Tai turns to him.

"I like it when you're Greymon, no offense but why don't you just stay that way?" Tai asks a little confused about the whole digivolving process.

"I can't." Agumon says, Tai turns back a little upset about how Agumon can't stay a giant monster, "but even super heroes need a rest." Agumon explains, not wanting to disappoint, I frown angrily at Tai, it's not Agumon's fault he can't stay Greymon. Just then Tais foot slips a little and he loses his balance, but Agumon grabs him before he could fall over. We laugh at Tai's fail. But then we hear a load roar and we all turn around. This triceratops looking thing comes out of nowhere, crashing through a rock and obviously angry. He turns our direction.

"Who's that digimon?" Izzy asks, looking a little scared.

"It's a Monochromon, but don't worry about him. He's a laid-back digimon." Tentomon replies.

"Doesn't look laid-back to me." I say, stepping back a little.

"Well, it is wise to be a bit cautious with the Monochromon, they do tend to get a bit miffed when they're hungry." Tentomon replies again.

"Then he must be starving 'cause he looks really mad." Tai says when the Monochromon takes another step towards us with another roar.

"And I think he wants to eat us!" Mimi yells, scared, over another roar. We hear another roar behind us and we all turn as one. A Monochromon coming out behind us.

"There are 2 of them!" Joe exclaims, worried.

"We're caught between a rock and two sets of teeth." Matt says as we look from one Monochromon to the next. The first Monochromon lets out a roar and starts to charge forward as we run toward the forest. We turn back, hiding behind some rocks, to see the two Monochromon crash their front horns together angrily. They begin to circle each other and swing their tails at each other, one of them breaking a bolder with his tail after he missed and hitting the other with the debris.

"Something must've set those Monochromon off." Tai says, peeking out from behind the rocks.

"They're fighting over territory." Tentomon says, observing the fight.

"They can just have it then." Palmon says from behind Mimi, she then starts running away from the battle.

"Hey!" Mimi calls after her, "Don't leave without me!" Mimi starts following her partner and everyone follows them close behind.

"They definitely don't need us hanging around." Tai calls as we run. We hear the digimon crash together again, just after TK trips and falls over pretty hard. Matt runs up to him.

"TK Come On!" He says to him, rushed. He kneels down to help his brother, I stop behind them, being the last one in the line of everyone.

"Better hurry up you guys!" Tai calls, TK immediately gets up from the fall, surprising Matt.

"OK, we're comin'!" TK calls, running forward. Matt is still kneeling there, stunned. I run forward and pull him forward and onto his feet.

"Come on we have to go." I tell him, he nods, snapping out of his trance, I hear the Monochromon fighting as we hurry to catch up. I hear a splash, then silence but don't dare to turn back. Eventually, we find a road with all these random, beat-up signs and we decide to go that way.

"I don't walk this much unless I'm at a mall." Mimi complains after a minute, "and as you can see we're nowhere near one." She stops and puts her arm up to a tree in dramatic sorrow.

"Mimi, stop whining." Tai says to her as he walks by. Agumon stops behind Mimi though.

"NO! My feet hurt." Mimi complains again, I grunt in anger.

"My feet hurt too you know." I call to her from the front of the group.

"Maybe if you'd take off your boots and socks, you'd feel better Mimi." Agumon suggests, comfortingly. "It's much more practical, I think."

"I'm not walking in the dirt in my bare feet!" Mimi says, facing Agumon.

"I love the feel of dirt under my feet, especially between my toes." Palmon says, coming up to her whining partner.

"Eww Gross!" Mimi says as her partner kneels to get a better feel of the ground. Back up where the rest of us are Izzy notices something.

"It appears that we may be losing our light source," Izzy observes, we all look up at the speckled sky which is now turning orange, pink, purple, and yellow.

"What a weird sunset." Sora says, her hands on her hips.

"This whole island is weird, and who knows what will come out at night?" Izzy says, anxious and curious.

"WAIT! I detect water!" Tentomon blurts out as he flies forward, we gasp, "Wait here while I check it out." He flies up above the trees and landing on a branch, "Yes, as usual, I'm right. It's a lake with fresh clean water, and a variety of tasty fish. It's a perfect campsite."

"Yeah, nice find Tentomon!" I call up to the bug digimon happily.

"Maybe I can finally soak my poor achy feet." Mimi says from a sitting position on the ground next to Palmon.

"Yay! We get to swim!" Gomamon yells, running forward but Joe grabs his tail before he can go anywhere.

"Gomamon, you better wait and make sure it's safe first." Joe says, hanging onto his friend.

"That's why I think we should keep walking and stop all the complaining." Matt says, turning to us, I glare and walk up to him.

"It's getting dark, everyone's tired, everyone's hungry, we don't know when we're ever going to find a source of water again, and we don't know where we're going, we need to take a break. I agree that the complaining should stop but we need to camp for the night." I say annoyed.

"That is a good plan, I like that plan a lot." Joe agrees.

"She's right, we're all hungry and we need to find something to eat." Tai voices his agreement, so we all head to the lake without another word. Once we get to the lake, I am surprised at what I see, there are phone wires in the middle of the lake.

"It should be safe to rest here tonight." Biyomon says happily.

"Yeah, I love camping outside." Sora adds.

"If I won't walk in dirt, what makes you think I'll sleep in it?" Mimi says, turning to Tai.

"Mimi, do you see a hotel here?" Tai asks, turning to her. All of a sudden Mimi gasps and we all turn around to see, on a small island connected to the beach by a natural bridge, a cable car that starts to light up. "What's that?" Tai asks, surprised.

"It looks like a trolley car." TK observes.

"That's odd, the lights just… came on." Izzy adds.

"Maybe there are some real people in there." Sora says.

"Let's check it out!" Tai says excitedly, running towards it, we all follow.

"Maybe they can take us back home." Mimi suggests half way across the bridge as she takes the lead. "In air conditioned comfort."

"Mimi, wait up." Tai calls, following her on board. "Bummer, it's empty!" He says as we all climb on.

"Totally empty." Sora adds.

"No trolley car is this clean!" Izzy says from on his hands and knees as he examines the floor.

"Oh. Goody! These cushions are comfy." Mimi says, bouncing up and down on one.

"Something's wrong." Tai exclaims, "Remember those weird phone booths we saw on the beach?" We all nod. "Something just as freaky could happen here."

"Yeah, like this suddenly moving all by itself." Joe says from the driver's seat as he looked out at Biyomon through the front window.

"Possibly, but then again, maybe that's how we're going to get home." Tai says, crossing his arms.

"So we have nothing to lose by staying here." Sora says, leaning back in one of the seats.

"Oh, can we eat now?" Tentomon says from next to Sora.

"That's right, I forgot." Tai says apologetically. We all step out of trolley to go do our separate tasks.

I head off into the forest with Biyomon, Gabumon, Tentomon, Agumon, and Patamon to find fruit as the others go to fish, collect wood, etc. I stand next to a tree, along with Biyomon and Gabumon, with banana looking fruit as Patamon stands on Agumon's head, getting ready to throw a boom bubble at it. He lets it go and it hits it dead on. The fruit falls down and I go to catch it but instead it fell straight onto Gabumon's horn, he lets out a small cry. Biyomon and I start laughing as Patamon flies down, looking at Gabumon apologetically.

"Oh, boy, you better watch that killer breath of yours Patamon." Biyomon says as she flies away to grab more fruit. I pull the fruit off Gabumon's horn, still laughing.

"Thank you." Gabumon says once it's off. I look up at Biyomon, who is pulling hard on a green striped fruit.

"Try twisting it Biyomon." I call up to the bird digimon. She twists in the air a bit and the fruit comes loose, the momentum causes her to fly back. She crashes into me and we both fall down, "Wow, fallen on by two things in one day." We laugh. I stand up and look at our pile of fruit. "I think that's enough, let's head back." I pick up part of the pile. Biyomon and Gabumon do the same and we walk back to our friends and an awaiting fire.

Later, we have the food all set and ready to go so we all dig in.

"This is surprisingly good!" Tentomon says, sharing the green fruit from before with Biyomon. Izzy makes an 'mmm' that tells us he really likes the fish.

"Delicious!" Izzy says with his mouth full.

"Matt," TK says, looking up at his big brother, "Mom only lets me eat fish sticks." I look at TK with about half a fish in my mouth, he's just looking at the fish uncertain.

"I won't tell." Matt says, turning to TK.

"I never eat with my fingers." TK adds.

"TK It's all right!" Matt kind of snaps, I swallow my fish and frown. TK's face only gets more worried.

"Yeah you're hanging with the big boys now." Tai says, reassuring.

"OK." TK says and takes a bite into his fish. Then starts to devour it. I look over and see Tai and Sora talking, I jump up and run over to see what they're talking about.

"Is it just me or have you noticed that too?" Tai asks as I walk up behind him. Sora agrees. "I wonder—"

"Noticed what?" I interrupt, they both jump at the sudden noise. They calm down once they see it's me.

"That Matt hasn't really been treating TK like a brother." Tai answers, still thoughtful.

"I just think that Matt's still learning to be a big brother," Sora says.

"Matt has been treating TK like a brother, I've seen him when TK's in any danger, he's right there, protecting him." I say, defending Matt. we hear a yawn and turn to see Joe walking up to us. He put his hands on his hips as he looked up at the sky.

"Hey Joe, whatcha lookin' at?" Sora asks.

"I've been trying to see which direction we've been going, but the stars seem to be all mixed up." Joe answers, still looking at the sky. "I haven't been able to find the North Star anywhere."

"I know." Sora agrees, "I don't recognize any of these constellations."

"You're forgetting your astronomy." Tai says, "If you can't see the North Star, then it must be on the other side of the world."

"Do you think we could be in the southern hemisphere?" Sora asks.

"Yes, I guess it's possible." Joe says, turning to us. "That is, if we're still on Earth."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Tai asks.

"I agree, we're not on Earth, the skies on Earth don't look like something out of a Van Gough and we definitely don't have digimon on Earth." I explain, but before anyone could go on I hear Patamon yawn loudly. I turn and walk back to the fire.

"Look, Patamon's tired." TK says, looking at his little digifriend and laughs a little as Patamon curls up like a kitten. Next to them, Palmon and Gomamon are resting against each other, snoring. Tai stretches.

"I'm getting really tired myself." Tai yawns, Izzy walks up to him.

"Wait a second." He says, "I think we should take turns standing guard."

"All right, who wants to go first?" Joe asks.

"How about if each of us stands guard for about an hour?" Tai suggests before anyone could volunteer.

"OK." I say, walking up to them.

"Not TK!" Matt immediately says, standing up. TK stands up and pulls on his brother's shirt a bit.

"Aw, come on, me too, Matt!" TK says, a little upset.

"No! You're too young and you need your rest." Matt says and ends the conversation.

"I'm getting cold." Mimi whines a little, "I need a warm blanket to help me sleep." Tai took this as a chance to joke around as we walk back to the fire.

"Hey, Gabumon, Mimi might sneak up on you and steal your fur." He says evilly to the blue digimon, approaching him. "So if you feel a little tug." He grabs Gabumon's tail, "It might be her about to cut your tail off." He gives a small tug and Gabumon starts to run away.

"Stop Tai! That's not funny!" Gabumon says in his husky voice, I run up to Gabumon and give him a small hug, comfortingly.

"QUIT IT!" Matt yells, shoving Tai. I look at the two with their fists up.

"What are you buggin' about?" Tai asks angrily. I stand and march up to them, my fists clenched.

"Gabumon told you to stop, so knock it off!" Matt raises his voice at Tai.

"Hey, you can't tell me what to do!" Tai shoots back. They both grab the collars of each other's shirts, I snap at the two.

"WOULD BOTH OF YOU IDIOTS STOP IT!?" I scream at them and push them apart before TK saw them get at it. They look at me surprised, I just glare at them, "If you two do this again I'll fight each of you myself." I say quietly, my voice full of anger. They both turn their backs with a humph, and cross their arms like little kids having a small dispute on the playground.

"You'd both make great guards." Joe says, walking up to them, trying to lighten the mood, "Who goes first?"

"I will!" Tai says immediately, turning to Joe and away from me.

"I'm next!" Matt says, pointing to himself as he turns to Joe.

"I'll go third." I say as TK relaxes from his tense position and Patamon yawns.

"How about if Izzy takes over after that?" Joe says, happy things are getting sorted out. "and I finish up the night? I propose the rest of us trek back to the bus and get some shut eye."

"OK." I say with a smile and a nod, then everyone except Tai and Agumon walk back up to the cable car. Everyone finds a spot in it and settles down.

"I can't sleep with all of you here." Mimi complains as we all get comfortable.

"Quit complaining, So it's not perfect. Just be glad we have a place to sleep." Sora says.

"That's right Mimi!" Izzy says, irritated.

"Good night!" Joe says to everyone, once they settle down.

"Don't let the Monochromon bite." TK says, lying back.

"Yes now I will have happy dreams of running in terror through fields of flowers." I say as I lay back in the seat across from Matt. "Thanks TK." We all close our eyes and retreat into our thoughts, after a minute I hear Matt speak and I open an eye to look at him.

"Gabumon?" Matt says.

"Yeah?" Gabumon asks.

"Go over and lay down with my brother." Matt says, trying to put an annoyed expression on but kind of failing.

"Why, Matt?" Gabumon asks, looking up at his partner.

"Because your fur's making me sweat. Now, Go!" He orders.

"Because you want me to keep TK warm." Gabumon says, seeing right through his partner's act.

"Hey, I didn't say that!" Matt says, standing up and turning his back.

"You just don't want to admit it." Gabumon says getting up and walking over to TK.

"Whatever." Matt say. When Gabumon lays down next to TK, TK opens his eyes a bit and smiles.

"Thanks, Matt." TK says half-awake to his brother. I smile as Matt gasps, blushes, then turns the other way, having been caught. Then TK lays down to sleep again.

"AW. Matt's embarrassed about showing his lovey-dovey side. Isn't that adorable?" I say, looking up at him.

"Shut up." He says and sits down again, still blushing. I giggle as I get up, "Where are you going?" He asks as I walk past the sleeping digimon and kids.

"Can't sleep, I'm going for a walk." I whisper and step off, as I do the lights on the trolley turn off and the only light is the one coming from the dim fire. I walk over to it and pass over a patch of red, but ignore it as I walk up to Tai.

"Hey… Hunter?" Tai asks questionably, drawing a blank on my name, I nod, he looks at me a little confused. "Isn't that more of a boy's name?"

"It's a nickname." I explain, "My real name's Faith Evigishki." I kneel down next to the fire.

"How did you get the nickname?" He asks, I look into the flames of the fire a bit before answering.

"My agility, knowledge, strength, and senses. I act like a hunter, so the name stuck." I say half truthfully, not wanting to explain the sixth sense I have in bad situations and my sister always calling me Hunt when I was little, before the… incident. He just shrugs, I sigh a little in relief. I stand back up, "I'm going for a walk." I say and start walking towards the bridge, I cross and turn right. I walk along the shore until I come towards a big tree, overlooking the entire lake. I climb it in about 3 minutes, find a good branch, and lean against the trunk of the tree. I start to think about all the events of the day, I think about Greymon and the other digimon, I think about the note on the sword. _What does it mean? Why did I get it? What if I don't find my partner? What if… _ I retract into my thoughts until I hear footsteps coming towards me. I look down and see Matt coming and sitting on the shore beneath the tree, he looks sad. He pulls out a silver object and holds it to his mouth with both hands and blows, he starts to play the harmonica. Gabumon walks to him seconds later.

"What a wonderful sound." Gabumon compliments and sits next to Matt. Matt just keeps playing and I start coming up with lyrics in my head. I sing softly.

_I may seem all alone_

_I may seem hard as stone_

_But I'm not as cold_

_As you've been told~d_

_Oh~oh_

_I'm just a little_

_Isolated_

_Can't get out of my own head~d_

_I'm so isolated_

_Oh~oh-_

I stop singing as I hear a loud rumbling, I grab a branch above me and stand on the branch I was sitting on. I look and see a clear path down and I jump, doing a somersault when I land. I scare Matt and Gabumon but before we can discuss what I was doing in a tree, the island with the trolley starts to move, a whirl pool starts to form in the water then a huge sea serpent creature with a gold helmet crashes from the water. He roars. He starts to pull away the island into the middle of the lake, destroying the bridge.

"The land's moving!" Matt yells in a panic, the serpent pulls them out. Then dives back under after he roars one more time. About ten seconds after the island starts heading back to the shore really fast. "TK!" Matt yells, diving into the water.

"Matt!" I call, diving in after him. He is frantic as he swims as fast as he can towards the island.

"Matt, I'm just letting you know my fur's gonna get wet and I'm going to stink!" Gabumon calls after us and jumps in. I swim as fast as I can to get to Matt and the island, Gabumon does the same. I look up from my swimming to see the phone towers stopped the island from going any further. We're almost there when we see the monster come back out of the water. The digimon on the island start to attack but don't have enough power to stop him.

"TK!" Matt calls as he keeps swimming.

"Matt?... MATT!" TK calls as he runs over with Gomamon to see them, "Matt be careful or the monster will get ya…AH!" TK yells as the island is rocked and he falls into the water.

"TK!" Matt yells getting to the place TK fell in, a second later, Gomamon surfaces with TK on his back, by this time I swim up next to Matt.

"Gomamon, GO!" Joe tells his partner happily.

"Hurry up Matt!" Tai calls to us. "You too Hunter!"

"Hurry up!" Tentomon yells, "It's Seadramon! He's back!" The digimon comes crashing at us.

"Gomamon you can do it." Matt says to the little seal digimon, telling him to take TK back to shore. Matt turns to the digimon with a mad look on his face. "HEY! OVER HERE YOU OVERGROWN WATER LIZARD!" Matt yells at the giant monster, I lift my hand out of the water and face palm, again with the diversions? He swims the opposite direction of the island, Gabumon following him.

"_Blue Blaster!" _Gabumon shoots the digimon with a spray of blue fire. The digimon takes his attention away from Matt and onto Gabumon. Gabumon is then hit out of the water by Seadramon's tail. "I HATE THIS!" he yells as he flies through the air.

"GABUMON!" I yell, then turn when I hear Matt yell. I see him right as he is pulled under the water. "MATT!" I dive under the water, I open my eyes and risk the burn of water touching them. Everything's blurry but I can make out Seadramon's tail pulling Matt deeper and deeper. Then the tail quickly pulls him back out of the water and holds him in the air. I resurface and immediately hear Matt screaming. "HANG ON MATT!"

"This is not good!" I hear Tentomon say as I start swimming towards the digimon. "Seadramon may be a bubble brain, but once he finds his prey, he won't let go."

"Matt, hang on!" TK calls helplessly. I reach the part of the monster's tail that is just sticking out of the water and frantically reach for the belt loop on my brown cargoes for the sword. I grab it and pull it out, I lift it, up out of the water, I bring it down with a yell. The sword just bounces off the digimon's rough skin, but I don't stop, I bring it down again. This starts to annoy Seadramon and he brings his head down and knocks me out of the water, but I land about twenty feet away, I start to swim back to the digimon. I tell myself what I'm doing is probably going to get me killed but I keep going.

"GABUMON!" I hear Matt scream in pain as the tail keeps tightening, I stop helplessly, a mad and determined look on my face.

"Don't give up!" TK calls to his brother. "I'll find a way to save you if it's the last thing I do!"

"Matt, hold on!" Gabumon yells. I look up at matt as I hear the framiliar whistle/keening. "MATT!" Gabumon screams.

"GABUMON!" Matt yells back, still in pain. I spin in the water as Gabumon starts to glow.

"Gabumon digivolve to… Garurumon!" The light fades and where Gabumon was standing, now stands a blue and purple wolf like creature with fur similar to Gabumon's pelt, standing at six feet tall by ten feet long (not including his tail which is five feet long) and three feet wide. He starts to run across the island, towards us. He leaps and hits the part of the tail where Matt is, knocking him loose. Matt starts to fall and hits the water with a splash. I swim over to him as Garurumon starts to bite onto Seadramon.

"Matt, are you okay?" I ask as he resurfaces.

"I'm fine, now let's go!" He tells me and we start to swim back to the island as the two digimon start to battle. We reach the shore just as Garurumon is knocked off and pulled under the water. I pull onto shore with Matt, he collapses, panting in exhaustion, I do the same except I start to cough. TK runs over to us.

"Are you okay Matt?" TK asks his big brother, Matt pushes himself up.

"Yeah, but where's Gabumon?" Matt asks immediately. We look back over at the battle, Garurumon resurfaces and quickly ducks away from Seadramon when he tries to strike him and hits the serpent in the face with his tail. The wolf digimon swims around to the back of Seadramon. The sea monster tries to hit Garurumon with his tail but it just bounces off as Garurumon makes a U-turn and starts going like a torpedo at Seadramon.

"Garurumon's fur is legendary, it's strong as steal. He's like a growling torpedo!" Tentomon informs us.

"That's astonishing!" Izzy exclaims, staring at the battle, "Then he must be invincible!"

"Well, that's what I heard anyway." Tenomon says. "We'll soon find out."

"I hope you're not exaggerating Tentomon, with another one of your wild fish tales again." Tai says, watching the battle as well.

"He could be." Agumon says, turning to his partner.

"But I heard about it." Tentomon whines.

"Not everything you hear is true." I say, watching the fight with wide eyes.

"That's not what I heard." Tentomon replies. Seadramon shoots a bright blue beam from its mouth down onto Garurumon. Ice starts to build around him."Whoa! Seadramon's using his lethal ice blast!" When the attack is done, Garurumon just breaks the ice.

"_Howling Blaster!_" He shoots his own, even brighter, beam up at Seadramon. It pushes back the second beam of ice, hitting Seadramon in the face. Seadramon falls back into the water, defeated. Matt, TK, and I start to cheer. Garurumon starts to glow and shrink, turning back into Gabumon, he swims back to shore as the sun rises.

"Gabumon!" Matt cries happily as Gabumon walks on shore.

"Flying's a sure good way to keep my fur dry." Gabumon says.

"You digivolved into Garurumon just in time." Matt says proundly.

"Aw, Gabumon, thanks for saving my brother!" TK says running up to Gabumon and giving him a hug.

"Anytime, little friend." Gabumon replies, turning away shyly.

"Matt, you were so awesome against that monster." TK says, turning to his brother.

"You think so?" Matt asks, looking up at the sky with a small blush on his face.

"You know you were the man!" Gabumon says up to his partner.

"And you're the Wolf Man!" Matt shoots back, I laugh and run up to them.

"And what am I chopped liver?" I say, we all laugh as the others come over, laughing as well.

"OK, very funny. But how are we supposed to get back?" Joe asks, but is immediately answered by Gomamon.

"Just watch!" He calls as he jumps in the water. "FISH POWER!" He yells, popping his head above the water. All of these colored fish come out of the water and start to push the island back towards the shore. We walk off the island, when we get there, Matt pulls me aside.

"Why did you do that?" Matt asks once the others are out of earshot.

"Do what?" I ask in reply, the moment of joking over.

"Risk your life to try and save me when obviously, it wouldn't have worked?" He asks a little irritated.

"Because that's what friends do." I answer, "and I know what it's like to lose a sibling, I didn't want TK to feel the pain of that." I add, a hint of pain in my voice. A sad look dawns on Matt's face, I spin around and start walking back to the others.

"Hunter, wait!" Matt calls, I turn around to face him, "Thanks." I smile at him and we head back to the others.

"Gabumon, can I use you for a pillow?" Mimi asks when we walk up to the group. "I promise I won't take your fur."

"Actually, there seems to be a pattern here." Izzy says to all of us. "This time only Gabumon could digivolve.

"Yeah, Izzy's right." Sora says, sitting up from lying on the ground. "Agumon was the only one who could do it before." Tai looks up in thought, look around a bit and notice we're all right by the tree I was in before. I quickly find my way up and sit on the branch again. I think about it too, when Tai was in trouble, Agumon digivolved to Greymon to save him. This time he couldn't digivolve but Gabumon could, and he saved Matt. It seems when their partners are in danger, they digivolve to protect them.

"You're right, it's all beginning to make sense." Tai concludes, "Agumon digivolved when I was in danger.

"That has to be the answer." Izzy says from his spot next to Sora. "Our digimon digivolve when we're in trouble."

"Whoa, that must be it." Sora says.

"Glad we reached the same conclusion, can we sleep now?" I call to them just as Mimi falls asleep and falls onto Sora.

"Hey watch it." Sora says, gently shoving Mimi off and smiling tiredly.

"Is it time to go to the mall?" Mimi asks in her sleep.

"We've been here one day and I think she's put some muscle on her." Sora says, looking at the sleeping girl and her digimon.

"Yeah. Maybe if she puts in some effort, she'll become a hard-bodied machine like I am." Agumon says.

"I hope she grows pink wings just like my wings." Biyomon says from the tree across from the one I'm in.

"You must be kidding." Mimi mumbles in her sleep. Her hat falls over her eyes and she starts snoring. Joe and Gomamon soon join her. Followed by everyone except Tai, Matt and I. Matt sits down the shore with TK, Patamon, and Gabumon and starts to play his harmonica. I listen happily from my spot in my tree, still close by to where they are. Tai walks over to him after a moment and watches from behind the tree I'm in.

"Ahhh… Big bro, you're the best." TK yawns and leans on his brother's shoulder, slowly falling asleep. I softly sing alongwith Matt's harmonica.

_I'm not so alone_

_I've got my friends here_

_Oh~oh_

_I'm not stone cold _

_I'm the opposite of what you've been told_

_I'm happy_

_I'm nice _

_I'm Oh~oh so good_

_Yeah~_

I end the song and look down at Matt and Tai before I fall asleep, I swear I could see content smiles on their faces as one kept playing and the other watches and listens.

* * *

**Woo! I'm done with this chapter and I'm really happy about it. I wrote my own song, You learned more about my character and what she's like as a person too. And no she will not be a MARY SUE, I don't do that, something pretty bad happens to her and her sense is more of a curse than a blessing(:P spoiler). Well, can't wait til' I write those chapters. Anyways, REVIEW PEOPLE! I WANT REVIEWS! I mean I like that I get reviews from Digi-fanCapp every chapter so far and Drawknight last chapter and to my best friend, Everlasting Meow, for doing what you do to each of my stories, thanks btw to each of you, but I need more people to review so PLEASE DO! I NEED THEM TO SURVIVE! (jk) Anyway Thank you for reading.**

**I'm Hunter and WIZARDMON IS THE BEST DIGIMON EVER! *closes laptop***


	4. Biyomon gets firepower

**Hello everyone! It is I, Hunter, bringing new meaning to the word Awesome, that new meaning is… the opposite of me. LOL. I really like the responses I got, THANK YOU DIGI-FANCAPP AND DRAWKNIGHT! The two people that review regularly. Thank you for your reviews and I'm SO GLAD people like me on here! (as I said before) I hope you like how it turns out. NOW….**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

Hunter' POV

We trudge through the forest along the path with the beat-up signs sticking out from bushes and next to trees. We walk in silence until we hear a loud noise, resembling the noise an airplane makes when it flies over your house, we all run up the hill in front of us to get a better look.

"Whoa did you hear that?" Tai asks, looking up at the sky, trying to identify the loud object. The rest of us look up as well. We see a large black saucer thing that was going too fast for us to make out.

"It seems to be some sort of aircraft." Matt infers, we all turn to look at him.

"It looked like a big, flying gear." Sora argues.

"Admit it, my alien theory is becoming more plausible." Izzy says, I roll my eyes at all of them. _Why does it matter if the object doesn't disturb us?_ I think.

"Yeah, they hit us with an anti-gravity ray to make us all crooked! Or maybe the sign's just crooked." Joe suggests with a tone that meant he was serious. Just after, a branch TK was standing on snaps and he falls a bit, the others rush forward trying to catch him. Since I am standing right next to him, I catch him before his foot hits the ground and set him down gently.

"Oh… That was scary." TK says once he is on the ground again.

"Watch it!" Matt snaps worriedly and a little agitated.

"That could've been a snake or worst." Tai says, looking down at the little blonde.

"Oh boy, I'm sorry." TK replies, looking up at Matt apologetically, then looks down. "Biyomon are there really snakes here?"

"No." The pink bird digimon replies, reassuring, "Just giant, flying killer bugs and other unpleasant digimon." I sigh, so much danger in so little time.

"Don't you worry TK, I'll take care of them." Patamon says proudly, flying up to meet TK's gaze. TK holds Patamon with a smile on his face. We all smile as TK giggles at his small partner's courage.

"OK, now that that's settled, let's get going." Sora says, turning away and facing the direction we were headed before.

"Nothing's settled, and where would we go?" Matt says, still agitated. "We don't even know where we are." I sigh again, we're trying to find where we need to go by looking for it.

"This is silly. I say we keep moving and see if we can find any signs of intelligent life here." I snap up straight at Tai's comment. I glare at him and hit him hard in the arm, "OW! What was that for!?" I glare at him harder, as he rubs his arm in pain, "For a small girl, you sure hit hard." I smack his arm again, "Would you stop that!"

"Hey, wait a minute. Is he saying that digimon are not intelligent?" Biyomon asks, nuzzling Sora's leg. I motion to Biyomon, looking at Tai with my eyebrows raised and my hands on my hips. "Is that what he's saying?" Sora looks at her small friend and scratches her head, thinking of an excuse so Tai wouldn't get in trouble.

"Not at all. But I think Tai is right. We need to keep moving in hopes of finding out where we are." Sora replies to Biyomon. "We need to stay calm and stick together." She looks back at Biyomon with a nervous expression. "Heh, let's remember we're in this together."

"Together sounds good!" Biyomon says happily.

"We can do it. This'll take teamwork." Sora says happily, the rest of us get tired of it and we just start walking ahead while she rambles on. Sooner or later she catches up to us. After a while Matt takes the lead and jokes.

"Moving right along folks. Keep it moving." He instructs like a tour guide. "Our next stop on the tour will be the forest of irrelevant road signs." I joke with.

"No flash photography and please save all questions about what the heck these signs mean until the end of the tour and have a nice day." I laugh and turn towards the group, walking backwards, "And please do not disturb the wildlife, for they WILL most likely eat you." I see Sora's expression turn a little irritated, I just shrug though. It's not any of my business.

"Hey wait up! My shoelace is broken." Joe calls to us.

"You need new shoes." Mimi says to Joe, "Whoo… new shoes." Matt looks around while we wait for Joe. He spots something.

"Look! Telephone poles!" He says to us, "I say we follow them and see where they lead." Joe immediately thinks otherwise.

"They'll just lead to trouble." Joe says, reluctant to go. Suddenly we see the black object flying through the air.

"Look! It's the alien saucer again!" Izzy exclaims.

"And it's headed for a close encounter." Matt quips as the object crashes on top of a mountain a kilometer away. We ignore it and, with the exclusion of Joe and I, agree that we should follow the poles. I wanted to argue that it wouldn't lead anywhere along with Joe, but no one seemed to listen. So, instead of being left behind, we walk reluctantly through a dry, hot desert filled with non-connecting telephone poles.

I walk with Izzy at the back of the group. After a minute, we both start to trail behind. It's so hot, Izzy wipes the sweat off his forehead. I groan a little, still tired from the fight before with seadramon.

"Boy it's so hot." TK says, "I can feel the heat coming up through my socks."

"Well, TK." Matt says, "Maybe you should put your shoes back on."

"Oh! This hot desert air is destroying my complexion." Mimi whines. "How much further is it?"

"Is that all you're worried about Mimi?" Joe angrily asks. "We'll be lucky if we even survive this hike."

"May I just say four words?" I say, "We. Told. You. So" I pause after each word to give it more emphasis.

"Hey." Sora exclaims, "Did anyone notice that these telephone poles have no connecting wires?"

"Yeah, I noticed it too." I say, _I noticed about 500 poles back, how about you?_ I think.

"They're right. I wonder if these actually are telephone poles." Izzy says from next to me. "Maybe they're some odd alien equivalent."

"Hey… remember those phone booths." Mimi asks. "And that street car?"

"Yeah." I say.

"What about them?" Izzy finishes.

"Oh, nothing. I was just wondering if anyone else remembered." Mimi replies, I groan at her.

"That's it! Doomed!" Joe says, stopping and raising his fist. "The heat has baked our brains and we're all gonna end up like roasted piglets."

"Just remain calm Joe. We've only been walking for two minutes." Izzy says when we walk up behind the blue haired 14 year-old.

"Pssst, Izzy. Come here Izzy." Tentomon whispers. Izzy bends down to hear what his partner wants to say "I think we better find some shade for Joe and quick." I giggle silently to myself. Mimi starts to hum and walk up behind Joe.

"You won't believe what happened to my favorite watch." She says with a smile.

"Hmm, What?" Joe asks put is shoved aside by Mimi as she thrusts a compass that is completely out of whack at us.

"The sun melted the numbers right off." She says, I raise an eyebrow as we all crowd around to see.

"Mimi, for someone who hates hiking, you sure have a lot of compasses." Tai exclaims, studying the compasses." Then we all gasp as the compass needle starts to spin in fast circles. "Of course, none of them actually work." Izzy looks at the ground and bends down, picking up some dirt and examining it.

"Whoa. This dirt contains small traces of metal which could affect the compass needle." Izzy explains, Sora stands up and turns around.

"Oh, well, I'm always late anyway." Mimi says, I facepalm again.

"This is one weird world." Sora says, her hands on her hips. "and I don't like it one little bit."

"I think we should start looking for water guys." Izzy suggests, standing up. "Otherwise we could dehydrate in all this heat."

"yeah." Tai says. He stands up and looks at the sky "But we're doing OK for now aren't we?"

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!" Mimi yells, jumping up. "SOMEBODY, PLEASE FIND US!"

"MIMI!" I yell at her, "Stop screaming!" We finally start moving again in silence… until Izzy breaks it.

"I've taken a soil sample, measured the barometric pressure, and analyzed the relative humidity." He says from next to me.

"And what did you find out?" Sora asks.

"It's really, _really _hot." He replies, purposely stating the obvious so he could bug Tai.

"Hang on, just a little longer." Tai encourages, "Don't give up now." I moan. I hear panting and look over at Palmon, she looks wilted and tired.

"We're gonna be ok, just keep moving along." Mimi tries to encourage her friend.

"My head is baking." Palmon complains a little, staring at the ground as she walks. Mimi reaches up for her hat, "If this goes on too much longer, I'm gonna look like a wilted salad." Mimi takes off her hat, letting her waist-long brown hair fall. She put the hat on Palmon's head.

"Here, you wear my hat for a while." Mimi says considerately, "You need it more than I do." Palmon thanks her friend and we keep walking. I sniff the air and immediately cover my nose. TK smelt it too.

"Pee-ew what's that yucky smell." TK says, disgusted.

"It smells like dirty gym socks mixed with B.O." I say, my voice sounding funny due to my covered nose.

Matt sniffs the air, "Oh, here's a thought." He says "Now you know why they call them sweat socks."

"This beach would be a lot more popular, if it just had a couple more things." Mimi exclaims. "Like an ocean, a gentle breeze, snack bar, hunky life guards." She giggles at the last one, I fake gag behind her.

"Mimi, this isn't a beach." I say, "It's a desert."

"Hold it. I have to stop." Biyomon pants, she looks at the ground tiredly. "I just don't think I can go any faster." I walk forward.

"You have to stay positive." Sora says, "Let's all pretend that it's raining." Biyomon runs up to Sora happily, I frown.

"That's a great idea. I simply adore the rain." Biyomon replies, rubbing her head against Sora's leg like some kind of cat.

"Me too, but it's time for a reality check, this isn't getting any better." Matt says, "It might be a good idea to turn around and get out of this desert right now." Joe nods in agreement.

"You mean before we all have a power outage? I'll vote for that." Tentomon says.

"I completely agree, all of us are dying in this heat." I state, but Tai pushes in front of Matt.

"Wait." Tai says, holding up his mini telescope. "Hold on for just a second everybody." He looks at something in the distance, "If I'm seeing what I think I'm seeing…" He leans forward to get a better look.

"What is it, Tai?" Izzy asks as Tai zooms in on it.

"It's not a mirage. It's real water!" Tai says more to himself than anyone else.

"Water?" Biyomon gasps.

"This is fantastic!" Joe yells with his hands clasped. "Now all we need are some lemons, sugar, and some big, fat ice cubes."

"That looks like a village. Maybe we'll find people." Izzy says, walking past the group. I follow a little slower, the bad feeling coming back again.

"And shade!" Palmon exclaims happily, looking up at Mimi.

"And maybe they'll have hats for sale, hang on." Mimi says to her friend with a smile.

"Water and food!" TK says excitedly "I'm hungry enough to eat broccoli!"

"What's broccoli? Is that a joke?" Patamon asks.

"Great! Let's get out of this desert!" Tai says, the group cheers and set off. I rub my arm nervously and look around, alert for any danger. Izzy looks at me and catches my weird behavior.

"Is anything wrong?" he asks, I look at the ground.

"No, just… a feeling." I say, shaking my head.

"Feeling about what?" He persists, trying to get more information.

"It's nothing Izzy! When did you get so interested in somebody's feelings?!" I snap at him and speed up my pace, still looking at the ground. I look up at the village, as we approach. The huts aren't as big as we thought, and in the village are a bunch of Yocomons. When we reach it, all the Yocomons come and greet us. All of the others gasp at them as we walk into the village.

"From far away, everything looked so big." Tai says, walking around.

"But they're so cute and tiny." Mimi says.

"OK, question: who here knows where we can get a drink?" Biyomon asks the Yocomon.

"And just what do big digimon drink?" One of them asks. Sora points to herself questioningly

"Me? I'm no digimon." Sora says to them.

"My friend Sora is what's called a human being." Biyomon explains, pointing up at her partner. "Yes, we know they look funny. In spite of this, they're all actually very nice."

"What's a human being?" The Yocomon ask together. Then one asks, "If you are not digimon, what are you doing here in digiworld?" then they all start to chatter with each other.

"This is great! There is no way we're all gonna fit in this place." Joe says, panicked.

"Relax Joe. At least the natives here are friendly." Tai says to the worry-wart of the group.

"Yeah, Joe, be happy we're no longer walking through the desert." I say from the middle of the village, my hands behind my head, "They also might have some water."

"Oh, my, I would just love to take one home and put it on my bed with all my other stuffed animals." Mimi says, her hands by her cheek.

"Hmph! There she goes again." Matt says, his hands in his pockets, I laugh. "Do you think Mimi hears the same things we hear? I'm not sure anymore."

"Maybe she's an alien spy." Izzy says, walking up behind Matt and looking around. I start to laugh even harder.

"TK is tired and hungry." Patamon says worriedly, snapping me over of my laughing fit.

"He's not the only one." Joe says, looking down tiredly.

"Quit your whining and sit down then." I say agitated.

-my first time skip transition-

I look over at the Yocomon asking Biyomon all these questions and her answering without complaint. She even talks about how nice Sora is and about how they share a special bond. I tune out of the conversation though, I retract into my thoughts.

_How come I got this thing? _I look down at the sword in my belt loop _Everyone has their partner who can save them in the Digiworld, I couldn't even stop my sister from getting… _My thoughts are interrupted when Biyomon announces that the Yocomon invited us for dinner. The others and I cheer and stand up, my thoughts about what happened pushed to the back of my mind.

"Let's see hands if you want lemonade!" Joe calls happily.

"I wonder what Yocomon eat." TK says.

"I'll take a cheeseburger, fries and a shake." Tai says, a little joke in his voice. I look over from the curious group to Izzy, he sat back down and has his hand to his chin in thought.

"Water!" TK yells, interrupting Izzy's thoughts.

"Water." Izzy says with his eyes following the blonde 9 year old.

"Look, everybody, a fresh water fountain!" TK calls, "Hooray!" I run over to the fountain with two small streams of water coming out the top. The lead Yocomon hops onto the edge.

"All the water here is piped in from a spring at Miharishi Mountain." The small Yocomon explains, "It's the best water in the world."

"Forget the world," Tentomon says, popping up next to TK, "Mount Miharishi is the best in all the galaxy." TK turns down to the bug digimon.

"Where's Mount Miharishi?" TK asks. All the Yocomon turn to a looming and rumbling mountain in the distance.

"Out there!" They all call together. TK and I turn towards it.

"Hey, that's a live volcano." TK exclaims.

"Yes but the heat boils away all the germs." The lead Yocomon explains. By then all of us have gathered around the fountain to see.

"If I'm not mistaken, that noise proceeds an eruption." Izzy says worriedly from next to me, I peer closer as the water stops and I am pulled back by Matt and Izzy as a pillar of lava shoots out of it. The lava burns the tips of my short bangs before I am pulled completely out, turning the tips black.

"Thanks" I breath , looking at the scorched hairs as the others yell in fright.

"That's cool but I still didn't get a drink." TK says upset.

"What is happening?" Tai asks, sitting on the ground from jumping back suddenly and falling on his butt.

"The water evaporated." One of the Yocomons replies, still shocked.

"That's ok, because the lake is always full of water." Another Yocomon says and points to it with one of its tiny legs/arms.

"I'll check it out." Tai say getting up. We all recover from shock and turn towards the lake.

"Let's all go." Matt says and we all start to run towards it. We reach the edge and all of the others gasp in surprise, I don't I cross my arms in anger.

"The water's all gone." Izzy says, panicked.

"Goodness where did it go?" Mimi exclaims.

"Somebody pulled the plug." TK says.

"All right let's not panic." Tai says. I growl, my arms crossed.

"I knew it!" I yell as everyone walks off to the well in the middle of the village, "I knew we shouldn't have come here! Now look what happened!" Izzy turns back, noticing I wasn't following.

"Come on." Izzy says, I turn back to the village and walk up to the well the others were dropping a bucket with a rope down. It hit the bottom and it sound like it is consumed by fire.

"Dry as a bone." Matt exclaims to Tai.

"I won't give up." Tai says and looks back at the well, he starts to pull the rope up. When it reaches the top, the bucket is gone and the rope looks like my hair, the tip is burnt and black. I pull Matt and Tai back as a pillar of lava shoots out of the well, just like it did with the fountain.

"Hey, do you remember that flying gear we saw earlier?" Matt asks.

"It crashed right into a hillside." Izzy says, holding his chin in thought.

"Miharashi Mountain." I say.

"That's the place where the water comes from." Joe says.

"That's right." The lead Yocomon replies, "The water comes from a lake on top of Mount Miharashi, so a gear crashing into the mountain could affect our water supply." Izzy nods, taking in the information.

"We don't dare go up there." Another Yocomon adds. "The mountain is guarded by a fiery digimon called Meramon. He's hideously dangerous."

"I want a closer look at that mountain." Tai says, holding up his mini telescope. I walk up next to him, squinting my eyes to see the mountain. "You say this character Meramon is a fiery digimon?" He asks when we see a small pillar of fire on top of the mountain. "What does he look like?" He zooms in his scope. "Nevermind, there he is!" Tai yells. "He's coming, He's coming our way!"

"He burns up everything he touches!" One of the Yokomons say. "He never comes down from the mountain though." They all start to hop around, panicked. "This is very strange behavior for him."

"AAH! I'M BURNING! TOO HOT!" We hear Meramon scream.

"Meramon is a fiery digimon, there's no reason he should be burning from his own flames, it's in his nature." Palmon explains, we hear more cries of pain.

"Maybe it's not his flames that are hurting him." I say, the gears in my head turning, _WAIT! Gears!_ "Guys, it's the gear!" I exclaim, they all look at me confused, "The gear crashed into the mountain Meramon is protecting, maybe when it did it lodged itself inside of Meramon." I explain. We hear more cries of pain.

"He sounds like he's out of his mind in pain." Sora says.

"What do we do?" Tai asks.

"Look he's coming straight towards the village." Sora exclaims again.

"Hey, everybody, we'd better decide what we're going to do!" Biyomon says. "I've never seen him move so fast He's already at the foot of the mountain and now he's entering the forest." I watch as the forest set a flame.

"Everybody freeze!" Sora yells, everyone freezes except me.

"It's gonna take more than sunscreen to stop me!" Meramon yells. I go with the feeling in my gut and scream at the others.

"ARE YOU INSANE!? HE'S NOT GONNA STOP, WE NEED TO RUN!" I yell, I look back at the dried up lake and the broken but sturdy ship, "COME ON, we need to get the Yocomons to the ship until we can find a way to stop him." Tai and the Yocos agree.

"UNFREEZE THEN, UNFREEZE" Tai yells and the others start to run and help the Yocomon down the cliff, into the dried lake, and into the boat.

"COME ON!" I yell at the others from the top of the hillside. I work with Biyomon to keep the Yocomon moving and calm. Tai and Sora are at a hole in the ship motioning for all the Yocomon to go inside. Matt, Gabumon, Mimi, Palmon, Izzy, Tentomon, TK, Patamon, Agumon, Joe and Gabumon are trying to find as much room for them as possible for the village that had, surprisingly, thousands and thousands of Yocomon.

"Everyone keep moving now, just follow the one in front of you." Biyomon tells the Yocos.

"Everything will be ok, just get to the ship." I tell them.

"Biyomon, Hunter save yourselves!" Sora yells up to us. "Come down while there's still time." Biyomon and I only glance at her but hurry back to the Yocomon.

"I can't leave here until all my friends are safe, Sora" Biyomon calls down to her.

"No digimon left behind!" I call down to her.

"All right, I suppose I'll just have to come up there after you then." She yells up to us, the others call out to Sora to stop but she keeps running after us. Finally the last of the Yocos make it past us. Biyomon and I sigh in relief.

"Ah, good. They're all safe now." Biyomon sighs. I look down at the others and notice Sora is stopping.

"WATCH OUT!" She yells up to us, I turn around at the sound of fire crackiling.

"Uhh, Biyomon!" I yell, scrambling for the sword at my belt but it refuses to come out, "AH!" I scream when he growls at us.

"Go away, Meramon, leave us alone!" Biyomon yells at him angrily. "We're not bothering you!" He yells and hits biyomon out of the air and down the cliff side.

"Biyo! Biyo! I'm coming Biyo!" Sora yelss and runs forward, I look at the eight foot tall burning man-like figure with his lips sown shut and hit stomach pressed in, where the gear probably hit. He growls and goes to hit me, I instinctively grab the arm. I feel the heat through my glove and let out a cry, pulling away and jumping back. Big mistake, I tumble down the hill side after Biyomon is caught by Sora. Obviously they didn't notice me until I hit the ground ten feet away from them. By then, Meramon is about to throw a fire ball at us.

"You stay here. It's my turn to rescue you now." Biyomon says, in Sora's arms. She flies up in the air to face Meramon, "You think you're really hot stuff. Well you're in big trouble now. _Spiral Twister!_" She shoots a spinning wave of green fire, hitting him right in the chest. He doubles over in pain. "OK big red, take that!" She shoots another attack. "And that!" He keeps yelling in pain.

"Is that the best you have to offer weakling?" Meramon asks, recovering from Biyomon's attack. I groan as I sit up to watch.

"COME ON BIYOMON!" I cough after and clutch my side, "SHOW HIM WHAT YOU'RE MADE OF!"

"We got to help her out." I hear Tai say. "He's too big to handle!" All of the other's digimon pile out of the boat in a hurry to help. Tai and Izzy run over to me and help me up, I still clutch my side in pain.

"_Fire Ball!_" Meramon ignites a fireball in his hand, "Here catch!" He laughs maniacally as he throws the fire ball, hitting Biyomon. She goes falling.

"She's hit!" Sora yells, the other digimon surrounding her. She falls to her knees in defeat. Tai, Izzy, and I walk/limp over to Sora.

"Come on everyone, we can beat that monster." Tai says.

"What we need is teamwork." Izzy says.

"I'm ready, give me your best shot!" Meramon yells down to us. The others shoot their attacks at him, but it's no use. He keeps growing bigger and bigger with each one.

"We need a fire extinguisher!" Joe yells.

"That made him bigger." Matt yells angrily.

"Why do I suffer so?" Meramon yells in agony.

"It's in his stomach." I say, coughing after.

"HUH?" Tai and Izzy ask, turning to me.

"The gear's in his stomach, you can see where his stomach's pressed in a little." I say, "But it's lodged too deep, I don't think it will hit out with any of our attacks." He grows bigger and bigger with each passing moment.

"Better get ready, here I come!" Meramon yells and starts to slide down the hillside. I look down at Biyomon when he does, she just starts to get up. I look at Sora when she does, Sora is still looking defeated. Biyomon stands with determination and I hear the whistle/keening that comes before every digivolution that takes place. Biyomon and the device on Sora's back pocket starts to glow, Izzy looks down in awe.

"Biyomon digivolve to… Birdramon!" Biyomon transforms into a large, orange bird that resembles a giant phoenix with long sharp teeth. Sora finally looks up as the others brace for the heat.

"NO!" She yells at Meramon, as Birdramon lifts him up and lets him fall onto the top of the cliff. "We'll be safe now. Biyomon digivolved to rescue us." Birdramon circles Meramon's head and flies over the cliff again as he stands.

"What's wrong birdramon? Afraid of me?" He asks mockingly. "LET'S FIGHT!" he starts to laugh again and ignites another fire ball. "Here, have a ball!" He throws it. It hits her right wing.

"Don't turn your back!" Sora yells to her digivolved partner, the bird digimon does a u-turn and heads back to Meramon. He laughs and throws another fireball.

"You can do it! Kick his butt Birdramon!" I yell as loud as I can over repeated fireballs being thrown at her.

"Birdramon move away!" Sora calls and the bird digimon flies into the air, still looking at Meramon. Her wings start to sparkle and she shoots out a dozen fireballs at Meramon, hitting him in the stomach. He shrinks and the gear flies out his back, exploding in the air.

"The gear's out!" Izzy yells. "It made him crazy."

"I suppose if you had a black gear stuck inside of you, you'd act a little crazy too. Poor guy." Matt says sympathetically.

"YAY! Biyomon did it!" TK yells in victory. Birdramon flies back over to us and glows, de-digivolving back into Biyomon and flying down to Sora.

"Wow, everytime I'm in danger, Biyomon comes to my rescue. That's what I call a friend." Sora says happily.

"Are you alright? Oh Sora!" Biyomon calls and flies into Sora's arms.

"Oh, Bi, I was so worried about you." Sora says, hugging her partner. "You're great. I can't even begin to tell you how proud I am of you."

"I wasn't the least bit afraid. All I could think about was saving you." Biyomon says, "Because… well, you know." They hug tighter as all the fire started to disappear. I sigh in relief and collapse to the ground, scaring everyone.

"Hunter!" They all yell together, Ta, Izzy, and all the digimon that aren't in the boat crowd around me, except for Meramon.

"Are you okay?" Tai asks, helping me sit up.

"I think I bruised something and hit my head on the way down." I say, holdind my side with one hand and my head with the other, "It's nothing serious, I'm just exhausted and need to sleep."

"I hope you didn't get a concussion." Izzy says, I shake my head.

"No, it's not serious, I'm fine." I reassure them and stand up, "Now let's get something to eat!"

-Time skip-

All the Yocomon are back in the village and Meramon is really confused and hurt. I lay up against a rock, looking down at my glove for a second. It didn't get a hole burned into it because they're fire proof but they're not permanently black, so I shrug and watch them interrogate the flame digimon.

"Meramon, why did you attack our village?" The lead Yocomon asks from in front of Meramon, who is rubbing his head.

"I couldn't stop myself." Meramon replies.

"That must've been awful for you." The Yocomon says. "If you couldn't control yourself, who was controlling you?"

"The last thing I remember is being hit by that gear." Meramon replies.

"Well, we're just happy to see that you're back to normal." The Yocomon says happily, "I hope nothing like this ever happens again. You're needed to protect Mount Miharishi." Meramon smiles and gets up, we all bid him farewell as he walks towards Mount Miharishi again.

"Good-bye Meramon, may you always be well!" One of the Yocomon calls.

"Good-bye! And please try not to burn down our village anymore ok?" Another one says.

"Hey," Biyomon says in Sora's arms, "I just remembered you never got that dinner we promised you. You must be starving."

"My tummy's ready for some action." TK says, I laugh a little from my place in between Matt and Izzy. All the Yocos start to cheer and agree. A little later we are given bowls of seed and grain type food.

"What is this stuff?" Tai asks, staring at his bowl.

"Just eat it, a gracious guest never insults his host's cooking." Mimi says in between bites. I scarf mine down in a couple bites, I look over at the other feasting Yocos, digimon and their partners.

"Hmm. I can't tell if it's even been cooked." Tai says.

"Suck it up and eat, you never know when you'll eat again." I say, holding my empty bowl. "It's actually quite good."

"Eat as much as you want, we have more than enough for seconds." Biyomon says to Sora, my eyes light up.

"Yeah, well there's probably a good reason for that." Joe says.

"You know, that's exactly what I was afraid you were going to say." Sora says, looking at her bowl.

"It smells better than broccoli." TK says "And who knows, it might taste better." He then starts to dig in as one of the Yocomon takes my bowl away and brings back another full of food, I murmur a quick thank you and dig in again.

"Has anybody noticed… we talk a lot about food?" Matt says then scoops a big handful into his mouth.

"Nah, I'm not hungry." Sora says, I finish off my second bowl.

"I'm skipping this one too." Joe agrees, holding his up. "I just don't like to eat on an empty stomach."

"Quit your whining and excuses, you don't hear Mimi complaining." I say.

"I don't even know what this stuff is, but I'm sure I'm allergic to it." Joe says, making all the Yocomon and our group laugh. Sora smiles down at Biyomon when she stops laughing, which makes me smile too...

* * *

**Well, that little chappy is done. What do you think, pretty cool right? Probably not but I don't care. I like it. Well, thank you Digi-fanCapp, Drawknight and EM for your reviews and I hope more of you will join this awesome group of people, anyways…**

**I'm Hunter and I wish I could have gone to Washington DC with my class. *Closes Laptop***


	5. Kabuterimon's Electro Shocker

**Hello again! It is I, the amazing, the awesome, the dorky, the…**

**EVERYONE: Get on with it!**

**OK OK sheesh, stop sounding like my best friend… Anyway (I say that a lot don't i?) I am back for another little chapter! And by little I mean long! Well, thank you to Digifan-Capp and Drawkight (OK you guys are awesome, thank you for staying and reviewing for so long!:3), Thanks for the sympathy (and the favorite) Drawknight but, meh, what can you do when you're leg's weak from being fractured for *counts on fingers* let's see October 18****th**** so one… two… FIVE FRICKING MONTHS! Geez… :P but I've been entertaining myself by entertaining you guys and I'm happy! Now to you Digifan-Capp, yes it is so obvious :3 and I don't care! I would shout it out to the world if I could! But I would probably get arrested! And also Thank you, I always wanted someone (I really expected Izzy) to point out, standing put while an eight foot tall fire digimon while he charges, set out to burn you, isn't a good plan in the slightest. AGAIN YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! (I really repeat don't I?)**

**Thank you to everyone who reads this fanfic, to my two faithful reviewers, my best friend, my favoriters, my followers, and to anyone who likes this story, for making my day, everyday!**

**AND WITHOUT FURTHER DELAY!**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

Hunter's POV

"We've passed this place before." Sora complains, that morning we headed out pass the village where there were a few trees. We've been walking for the past hour and found nothing that would lead us home.

"You mean we've walked all the way around the whole planet!?" Joe asks, surprised. Mimi drops to her knees then on her hands.

"That just can't be, I can't walk that far, can I?" Mimi says exasperated. "I'm so tired." Gomamon, Palmon, and TK fall next to her. I stop and turn to them.

"My feet are hot!" TK complains when Patamon flies in his lap. Tai, Matt, Sora, and Joe turn as well.

"Looks like we're taking a break." Matt says, his arms crossed.

"Well, it's not like we have someplace to be." Sora says.

"I guess you're right. There's no reason to hurry." Tai agrees.

"Check out Izzy," Matt says, "I bet he's trying to e-mail the aliens." I frown.

"Maybe he's asking them to beam him up." Tai jokes aswell, I snap.

"Stop it! At least he's doing _something_!" I scowl and walk over to Izzy, who sighs at his computer in disappointment.

"Still crashed and the warranty's expired." He mumbles, Tai runs over and snatches the computer.

"Have you tried…" I try to suggest, only to interrupted by Tai.

"Hey Izzy, I know how to get it to boot up!" Tai says smacking the sides of the computer. "You just gotta give it a couple of subtle adjustments." Izzy starts to panic.

"Hey quit it! Are your brain cells malfunctioning!?" Izzy yells, waving his hands in the air then snatching the computer and running a couple feet. I walk up to Tai and smack him on the back of the head.

"They would be malfunctioning… if he had any." I say, turning to Izzy

"Gosh, you're acting like I'm hurtin' the dumb thing." Tai says, rubbing the back of his head, "Unlike you, who is hurting me."

"Too bad your brain isn't as big as your hair." Sora says from behind a still worried Izzy. "Maybe Izzy doesn't want grimy fingerprints and dents all over his computer." Tai just crosses his arms and looks away but then sees something off in the distance.

"Hey, look. Do you guys see that smoke over there?" He asks, "I'll go check it out." He starts to run towards it.

"Hey Tai, wait for me!" Agumon calls after him.

"The attention span of a gnat." Joe says to Matt while looking at Tai run off.

"Oh, whatever." Matt says.

"No one's going after him?" I ask, no answer, I shrug, "no? OK." I walk up to Izzy again. He continues typing then hears a satisfying ding and lets out a little sigh/gasp.

"We got graphics. We've got sound." He says as the screen starts to boot up with three little pineapples appearing on the screen and beeping as they did so. The laptop turns on with a final beep. "Beautiful!" He cries happily. "Up and running!" then he hears another sound and looks at the screen questioningly. In the corner of the screen there is a small battery with a lightning bolt over it, "But it indicates the battery needs recharging." He says disappointedly, then he gasps "That's odd."

"Hey, everybody, get over here quick!" Tai calls, we both look over surprised. Izzy closes his laptop and we follow after the others as they run in the direction Tai went before.

"We're coming Tai!" Sora calls out as we get within hearing distance. I look ahead and see Tai and Agumon stare in awe at the edge of a cliff. We approach and see a large factory, and gasp when we get to the edge of the cliff.

"Looks like some kind of factory." Joe says.

"Let's hope they can manufacture a way for us to get home." Matt says. We all head down to the entrance of the factory after a minute more of gawking.

"Hmm, I wonder what they make in there." Joe says after thinking for a moment.

"I don't know, but wouldn't it be great if there's a manufacturer's outlet store. They always have killer deals." Mimi says as we all head inside.

"Don't ask me how but there doesn't seem to be nobody here." Matt says as we walk deeper and deeper inside.

"There's gotta be someone running the equipment." Sora says.

"Well, I don't know." Izzy says, "It appears to be doing quite well all by itself."

"It's entirely possible that this could be running on its own." I add. We walk up to a machine that is putting together a weird…thing.

"Matt, what are the machines making?" TK asks, looking up at his big brother.

"You got me. Maybe parts for robots or spaceships." Matt answers.

"Somebody's gotta be movin' those belts!" Joe yells, "And people gotta eat, so is there a cafeteria in this place, 'cause we could really use a good meal!"

"Geez Joe calm down." I say, putting my hands on my hips. "Maybe a few of us could go and search for a cafeteria."

"I wanna go and check out to see what those things the factory is making, do." Matt says.

"And I want to see if there is a power sorce of some kind to charge my computer." Izzy says.

"So how about we split up?" Tai suggests, "We head back here if anything goes wrong."

"OK." I say, "Who else wants to go check out the factory?" Mimi, TK, Izzy and Matt raise their hands. "So they'll go check it out while we look for a cafeteria of some kind."

"Right!" We all split.

-Time skip-

Joe, Sora, Tai and I are walking across a catwalk, searching for a sign of life… or food.

"Hello! Is anybody here?" Tai calls.

"Wait a minute. Don't go any further in this direction." Biyomon says, stopping.

"What's the matter with this direction? It's just as good as any other direction isn't it?" Joe asks.

"No Wait!" She calls as the other three start to walk away again, I stay put though.

"What is it Biyomon?" Sora asks, turning towards the bird digimon.

"I'm not sure. I heard something." Biyomon says. We all gasp once we hear loud squeaks and moans of gears and something being stuck in them.

"Doesn't sound good to me." Tai says, we all start running to check out the sound. As we enter the next building, Agumon spots something down a side hallway.

"Hey!" Agumon calls to us and points down the hallway with a claw. We all come running back and look to see a big android lying on the ground, half stuck in the gears.

"What do you suppose happened to him?" Tai asks sarcastically as we start walking down the hallway.

"Who knows? But let's see if we can help." Sora says as we approach.

"It's just a busted robot." Tai says.

"It's not a robot, it's Andromon." Gomamon says.

"What!? This big klunk is a digimon?" Tai asks in utter surprise. I roll my eyes.

"Yes, and very much advanced." Agumon answers.

"I expected as much…" I say.

"Poor thing. I guess he got caught in the gears and that's how he got mangled." Biyomon says sympathetically.

"Maybe if we work together, we can pull him out of there." Sora suggests, I shrug.

"Worth a try." I say, taking a step forward.

"My mom really doesn't want me moving any heavy objects. I got bad knees." Joe says.

"Wimp." I cough.

"Relax, we'll do it." Sora say irritably.

"Right!" Tai says, we all grab part of the robot. Sora grabs the right arm, Tai grabs the left arm, and I grab under both arms.

"Hey!" Joe says offended, he and Gomamon, along with Agumon and Biyomon, grab parts of the arms, we all pull as hard as we can.

"I think it's moving!" Tai strains, I look down at the bottom half of the robot that's stuck. But suddenly, Tai loses his grip and slips back, pulling back a lever that starts the machine.

"Hey, s-something's happening." Joe exclaims, I look back down at the bottom half of the robot again, "He's coming loose." I watch as a black object drops into the flesh of Andromon's leg and create sparks of electricity. I let go in surprise, leaving the others to pull him loose. When he's finally out everyone except for Joe and I cheer, Joe because he's wiping imaginary sweat off his forehead and Me because well… I could've sworn I just saw a black gear go into Andromon's leg a second ago. Andomon starts to make vibrating and mumbling noises.

"I think he's slowly coming to." Agumon says.

"Uh guys…" I try to say but am interrupted once again by Tai. Man, can this dude just shut up and let me speak for once SHEESH!

"He needs a couple of whacks for a jumpstart!" Tai yells raising his fist. Sora and Joe hold him back, but Agumon hits him instead, making the two other digimon sweat drop.

"I am Andromon!" The robot digimon says.

"uh guys…" I say again, backing up a bit, only to be ignored once again.

"There's this movie where this robot comes to life and ate everyone." Joe states, Matter-of-factly.

"He looks friendly enough." Sora says. "And I'm sure if we're nice to him he'll be nice to us."

"GUYS!" I yell, this time gaining attention.

"Yeah?" They all ask, I point and let out a yell as the digimon grabs Sora's foot. Sora gasps as Andromon stands up and hangs Sora upside down.

"Forget what I said about being friendly!" Sora screams.

"I shall punish alien intruders." Andromon says

"Let's give him all we've got!" Tai says. Biyomon immediately jumps into action.

"_Spiral Twister!_" She shoots the robot with her green fire but it only effects him a little. He throws Sora straight into Tai and Agumon.

"Too bad we didn't catch him on a good day. Watch out!" Joe yells.

"Maybe it is a good day." Gomamon says.

"This is not good." Joe says, pointing to Andromon. Tai, Sora and their digimon stand their ground as the digimon comes closer.

"Well, Tai, what do we do now?" Agumon asks.

"Agumon, how about trying to blast the roof?" Tai asks, Agumon nods his head. He spits out a fireball at the vents and beams above, causing them to fall on Andromon. He groans.

"Boy he's going to have one ugly headache tomorrow." Tai says.

"No doubt." Sora agrees.

"Run now?" I ask, worriedly looking at the digimon but ready to sprint.

"Let's get out of here." Tai answers and we take off back the way we came. We run for a few minutes until all of a sudden the lights turn off. "Hey, who turned out the lights?!"

"I break out in hives in the dark." Joe says.

"Who wants to bet Izzy found the power sorce and is messing with it?" I joke quietly. We hear faint moans from back the way we came.

"What was that?" Joe asks.

"I hope it isn't Andromon." Sora says.

"It might be a good plan to keep on moving so we don't have to find out." Tai says.

"Well, I'm for that." Joe says.

"Or we could just stay here frozen till the monster gets us." Tai says sarcastically.

"Let's sneak away." Sora suggests quietly. We start to tiptoe in the opposite direction of the sound we heard.

"Can anyone explain to me why we're tiptoeing instead of running for our lives?" Joe ask/yell/whispers

"Because maybe he didn't hear us before, but he sure is going to hear us if you don't shut it." I whisper.

"INTRUDERS SIGHTED!" An electronic voice yells from behind us. "AND ANDROMON DOESN'T LIKE INTRUDERS!" I hear a noise like a drill behind us. "_Lightning Blade"_

"RUN!" I yell and push the others around the corner as they turn to look at the noise. We all land in a pile as the attack crashes into the wall behind us. The lights turn on right after. "THANKS IZZY!" I yell sarcastically as Andromon steps around the corner. "RUN AGAIN!" I jump off the top of the pile of kids and digimon and start running once the others get up as well.

"Let's get out of here!" Biyomon (I think) Yells as we make it to an opening in a building and onto a catwalk.

"He's getting closer!" Sora yells.

"Oh, this is. Not. good." Joe says in between breaths and steps, "I. don't. Like. This. At. All." He keeps panting as we run.

"Come on you guys!" Agumon yells from the front of the group.

"_Lightning Blade!" _Andromon yells, "And fire!" He shoots his attack, we all turn and scream as the bule energy comes at us. The others grab the sides of the catwalk and swing down. I try to do the same but I was too late, the attack got a part of me. But instead of feeling pain, the attack just bounces off, I look down questioningly at the part where it hit and see the sword hanging there with barely a dent.

"What the Hell?" I say to myself as I grip the edge of the catwalk, but not swinging down like the others.

"HEAR ME INTRUDERS!" Andromon yells, gaining our attention. "Andromon will exact his vengeance."

"Hey, Come on." Tai says looking down at the ground 10 yards under him, "Vengeance? We're the ones that jump started you, remember?" I let out a scream as Andromon gets closer and closer.

"Andromon will exact his vengeance." He repeats.

"Oh Yeah? Just try it, you tin can." Tai says, putting his feet on the platform and jumping onto one of the machines, "Well, come on!" He starts up the hook crane.

"Would you please stop taunting the deranged android?" Joe asks as the hook on the crane hooks onto Andromon's back. I jump back as Tai lifts him into the air. All of them get back on the catwalk and start to sprint to the other side.

"GROUND INTERRUPT!" Andromon yells as he keeps trying to walk on air. "Altitude reading abnormal!"

-5 minutes later-

"Hey you guys, listen up!" Tai yells as we get to the roof and the others.

"I don't like the tone of his voice." Matt says.

"We have got to get outta here now!" Tai yells.

"What do you mean Tai?" Matt asks, but then the ground in front of him and the others explodes and Andromon comes out of the rubble. The others scream and stop, but I still run ahead.

"That's what he means!" I yell to them as Andromon stands up, causing me to stop.

"CAPTURE INTRUDERS!" Andromon yells. "Sensors detect hostility! Bring intruders into firing range."

"Uh, Mr. Whatever-mon are you talking to us?" Mimi asks.

"Bring missiles to position!" Andromon says, ignoring Mimi. "And FIRE!" he yells as his chest piece opens up and lets out two fish looking missiles at the group. Everyone ducks out of the way except for TK, who is frozen in place.

"MATT! HELP!" TK yells as the missiles come at him.

"TK!" Matt yells.

"Look out!" Gabumon runs past Matt and the whistle/keening starts again and Matt's device starts to glow.

"Gabumon digivolve to… Garurumon!" TK covers his face as Garurumon hits the missiles out of the way. One explodes in the air but the other turns in the direction of Tai and the others. It starts to shoot bullets from a gun in its mouth. They run back until Agumon ducks forward and the sound starts again and Tai's device starts to glow.

"Agumon digivole to… Greymon!" Greymon destroys the missile with his tail as he stands at full height.

"Who challenges Andromon?" Andromon says, turning to the two newly digivolved digimon. I duck out of the way just as Garurumon pounces onto the android digimon. Though I end up crashing into a distracted Izzy.

"Sorry." I say as the three digimon go crashing over the side of the building. All of us run over to get a look at them.

"Get him, Greymon!" Tai cheers.

"Recycle that hunk of tin." Matt joins in. I get closer to the edge and see both Greymon and Garurumon lying on the ground.

"You puny ones dare to challenge me?" Andromon says. Garurumon stands up again, "_Lightning blade!"_ Andromon yells getting his attack ready, "And FIRE!" he shoots his blue electricity at Garurumon, hitting him straight on the head. Greymon shoots a large fire ball from behind but Andromon slices through it. Garurumon comes at him with a stream of blue fire but again Andromon deflects it.

"He's more powerful than either of our digimon!" Matt yells.

"Maybe because he's all machine." Sora suggests. "It's almost like he's digivolved far beyond the other digimon."

"Is it possible that he could lose?" Tai asks. Greymon tries to chop onto the machine digimon but the guy holds him back. Then Garurumon tries to attack but Andromon slams Greymon on top of him.

"He's beaten them both now." Tai says.

"Looks like there's no hope." Matt agrees.

"Try reentering that program that activated your digivice." I hear Tentomon suggest to Izzy.

"What for?" Izzy asks, turning to his digimon.

"I believe that is the key to my digivolving." Tentomon says holding an arm up to himself.

"Yes!" Izzy agrees and takes out his laptop.

"Do it Izzy!" I say to him. He presses the power button as sweat drips down his forehead a bit.

"It's gotta work…" He says as he starts to type, "If we can just recall the exact sequence." I look at his screen as the code on the screen starts to bounce around. I hear a distinct whistle/keening again. Tentomon starts to glow, "We cracked the program!"

"Tentomon digivolve to… Kabuterimon!" Tentomon transforms into a large beetle creature with a large helmet like Greymon's except grey and a little diiferent. All of us cheer for him. He flies down to the fight, surprising Andromon but not enough to hit him with his head when he came down. He flies back up and turns around. This time Andromon catches him but starts to get pushed back. Andromon lets go with one of his hands and Kabuterimon flies past with the inertia.

"Bring missiles to position!" Andromon says, facing Kabuterimon. "And FIRE!" the missiles head straight for him as he flies up and past where we are.

"Boy, doesn't that Andromon ever run out of gas?" Joe asks, Izzy looks up at Joe from the battle.

"That's it." He says, turning back to the battle, I look down when he gasps at something. I see sparks coming off the leg that is actually human-like. Izzy looks up at Kabuterimon, "CUT HIS POWER!" He yells. "DEMOBILIZE HIS RIGHT LEG AND WE'LL INTERRUPT HIS ENERGY SOURCE!" Right after Kabuterimon gets hit with the missiles and we yell as he swoops down towards us but just misses.

"_Electro Shocker!_" Kabuterimon creates a giant ball of electricity and throws it at Andromon. It hits his right leg and as I saw before, a gear falls out of his leg.

"He stripped a gear." Matt says, we all turn to watch it.

"That must've hurt." Sora says and it disperses into little bits of data.

"That's wicked." Tai says in awe. I look down at Andromon as he falls to his knees. I cheer and basically, out of excitement, hug Izzy. The others laugh at Izzy's reaction, which is basically a long UHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.

"Hunter, I think you broke him." Tai laughs, I feel my face heat up a bit.

"Sorry Izzy." I apologize and let go, he still stands there frozen. "Uh, Izzy. Woo-hoo, Izzy. IZZY!" I yell waving my hand in front of his face.

"Uh…" Is his only response.

"Yup, this guy's broken." I say, "This is one of the good times when I am glad I don't feel bad hitting people." I smack Izzy on the back of the head, I seemed to have hit him a little too hard and he falls over a bit. Before he completely falls over I grab the back of his shirt and pull him to his feet.

-Time skip-

"That black gear reprogramed my system somehow." Andromon explains to us apologetically. "I am normally a nonviolent digimon."

"You could've fooled us." Tai says to him.

"No kidding." Sora agrees then turns to Joe, "I told you he's a digimon and not an android."

"I never meant to hurt anyone." Andromon says.

"Don't give it another thought." Matt says dismissingly, "Hey we all make mistakes."

"I can't answer your question on how this place came to be or what it's for, but I can be of some help." Andromon says, "The best way to escape from here is to follow the underground waterway. The labyrinth begins just beyond this point." He motions to a hole in the wall behind him.

"Thanks for your help Andromon." Tai says.

"I hope you find your way home, and no matter what, try to remember the big guy that turned out to be not so bad." Andromon says happily.

"There's one thing you can count on." Tai says, "We'll never forget you, Andromon." And we all head into the tunnels.

"I know I can do this. Really I can." Mimi says, "OK, ready, set…" She jumps down a yard onto another cement floor.

"OK, that only took four minutes." Tai says sarcastically, "Let's get outta here."

"Am I the only one who finds strolling leisurely through the sewers just the slightest bit disgusting?" Joe asks as we continue walking.

"*cough* BABY! *cough cough*" I say getting laughs out of everyone.

"Tell me the truth Izzy," TK says, getting Izzy to look down, "Was it your computer that made Tentomon turn into a superhero?"

"Prodigious, huh?" Izzy says happily.

"Could your computer make Patamon become a superhero?" TK asks, pointing to the digimon lying on his head.

"I suppose that is possible." Izzy says, stopping and turning to TK.

"Wow, OK!" TK says as Izzy gets out his laptop. I peer at the screen as he types the code.

"Let's see now." Izzy says as we keep walking.

"What's happening?" TK asks, trying to look at the screen.

"That's strange." Izzy says as the screen turns dark, we stop again, "The program's right." He says pressing the keys, "But nothing's happening."

"Maybe…" I try to suggest but I'm interrupted by Tai AGAIN!

"Just give it a few whacks. That'll do it." Tai says, holding up his hand.

"Let us try." Agumon say, holding up a claw. They both come running at us from both sides. Izzy and I duck forward as TK and Tentomon duck to the sides. We turn back to see they both whacked each other in the head.

"Well at least I don't have to hit them this time, they seem to have taken care of that." I say as bumps rise on their heads.

"Sorry, guys, but a computer is not a toy." Izzy says, matter-of-factly.

"Now that you boys have holes in your head, maybe your brains will get enough oxygen." Sora says, we all laugh as the two look painfully at the floor.

* * *

**LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL**

**I liked that chapter, I finally have some material to work off of in terms of someone's relationship with someone *cough* IzzyxOC*cough cough*(Sorry if it was a little strange). I really want to do this ship, I don't know why but I really want to, tell me your thoughts on it though. I don't want to write something you don't want to read so REVIEW! Thank you guys for reading, I really appreciate it! And also I might just do the first part of the next episode because the rest is just irrelevant work and most of the episode won't have my character and you have all seen it before so… yeah. **

**I'm Hunter and YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! *closes laptop***


	6. Togemon in Toytown

**Sup, my Readers, I am back with more epicness. Thank you for the reviews, Digi-fanCapp and Drawknight, glad you liked that part! I had a lot of fun writing it, I laughed a lot after I wrote it. **

**Anyways, I'm not going to write that much this chapter because, well, it will bore you reading stuff you already watched and not having that many changes, because this is my least favorite episode.**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

Hunter's POV

"OK, everybody, let's sing the song that Agumon wrote for us." Tai says from the very front of the line. We all smile at the digimon, who are in an identical line adjacent to their partners.

"_Digimon eat and Digimon fight, Digimon Digivolve and fight all night."_ The digimon all sing in monotone-like voices, or so it sounded like to me.

"Singing sure is fun." Palmon says happily.

"Now let's try some solo performances, starting with Mimi." Agumon says, surprising a lot of us.

"Mimi?!" All of us stop, confused.

"Spare me." Joe mumbles as Mimi starts to sing very off-key.

"_Oh, give me a home where the buffalo roam."_ I cover my ears and try to spare them the hurt, but to no avail.

"_Avoiding your drone"_ Joe sings mockingly.

"Hey, come on! I had singing lessons for three years." Mimi says defensively.

"Oh, you did? Did it help?" TK asks from behind her.

"I think your teacher might have been a crow in disguise." I say from in between Izzy and Matt.

"Ha! Mimi, you should get a refund. That's what I think." Izzy mocks, I laugh a bit.

"Then let's sing as a group." Sora suggests. I groan a bit, but eventually give in as they start singing.

"_Digimon fight and digimon fly, digimon digivolve and-" _We all happily sing until we hear a scream and stop. Then we hear weeping, I look ahead and we all gasp as we see Sora trying to hold in tears. I walk up next to her and lay a hand on her shoulder comfortingly.

"Sora, are you all right?" Tai asks worriedly.

"Yeah, what's the matter?" Matt asks.

"Well some water fell from up there." She explains, we all look up questioningly and I take my hand from her shoulder. A single drop fell on her.

"And that made you scream?" Izzy asks, pointing to the spot on her.

"Yeah…No… Uh…" She mumbles, looking down at herself. She looks at the ground, embarrassed. "I used to sing at home. I used to sing to myself all the time when I would do chores, especially when I hang clothes to dry outside, I'd sing really loud 'cause nobody could hear me then."

"It's ok to miss your home, Sora." Agumon reassures her. "What do you miss, Tai?" He looks up thoughtfully.

"I miss playing sports then taking a nice, hot bath." Tai answers. TK squats down sadly.

"Games. My games." TK says then hold up his hands like he was holding a controller and acted like he was pressing the buttons. "I wasn't far from beating Matt on my videogames."

"Beating me, TK? Gee, I don't think so." Matt says, bending down to look at his brother. "Maybe in your dreams kiddo." Then stands up and laughs.

"So you don't miss anything from home, Matt?" Agumon asks, he immediately stops laughing.

"Well, actually now that you mention it." Matt says, turning to us, "I've been dreaming about Sunday, when mom grilled us steaks." A smile appears on his face, "MMM. Makes my mouth water."

"I miss doing my homework." Joe says, pushing his glasses up on his nose. "If I fall too far behind, I might have to go to a junior college."

"I don't miss school. But I do miss going on vacation." Mimi says, "Nothing beats having a cold drink on a summer day at the beach. I just love the ocean air!"

"Wow whee! That sounds like fun Mimi." TK says happily.

"It is." She agrees.

"Get a grip!" Izzy says, "I miss accessing satellites to look at the stars and planets." The others then turn to me, "What about you Hunter?"

"Uh…" I draw a blank, then remember, "I miss my notebook! I usually always have it with me, but I forgot it at home. I always like writing little stories and drawing in it when I have free time." Then everyone sighs, remembering the thing they miss most. Instead of my mind going to my notebook, it goes to my sister. We used to always walk in the park and come up with random stories or play catch. I feel my eyes get moister than usual and snap myself out of the trance I was in before I start to cry. I then hear a snarling up the tunnel.

"Quiet! Listen everyone." Tentomon says, gaining the other's attention. Mimi gave a disgusted noise as we hear a lot of squishing.

"Numemon." Gabumon murmurs.

"Numemon?!" Matt asks.

"They're really disgusting digimon who live down here in the sewers." Gommamon explains.

"That's gross!" Tai says.

"And so are they." Tentomon shoots back.

"Are they really strong?" TK asks.

"No they're weak but smelly, just wait till they get closer." Agumon answers.

"Then what do you say we leave?" Joe pipes up. "Or am I the only one who doesn't want to get stomped by stinky sewer dwellers?" We hear snarling from the end of the tunnels and see a wave of these slimy green creatures that resemble slugs coming at us.

"And there are so many of them!" Agumon exclaims. "Hurry! RUN!" He turns on his heel and the digimon sprint off. We follow close behind.

"If they're so strong, why do we have to run from them?" Tai asks as he runs.

"You'll see. Keep running!" Agumon tells him. Then I hear something.

"We're coming! BLAH!" I look back to see the Numemon take out pink gunk and throw it at us.

"Come on! Let's keep moving!" Gabumon yells to us. A bunch of the stuff lands on the wall with a loud '_SPLAT!' _making Mimi yell.

"We gotta get outta here!" Tai yells as the pink stuff starts whirling at us. Lucky for us the Numemon aren't good shots. Everyone shouts their agreement. Up ahead TK skids to a stop at turns to the wall.

"Hey! This-a way!" He calls to us as we reach him. We all scramble inside and keep running. Up ahead we see a patch of light, it grows and grows as we get closer and soon we're outside again. We all stop once we're outside. We hear the Numemon start to shrink back and into the darkness.

"The only thing that is able to drive them away is the sunshine." Agumon explains, causing Tai to sigh in relief. We all decide to continue walking and to keep searching.

-time skip-

We make it over the hill top and gasp at the sight of around 50 vending machines.

"There must be thousands of them." Mimi exclaims as she stares at the sight.

"I'd say under 100." Joe says.

"Or maybe just 50." Izzy says, I stifle a bit of laughter.

"How did they get there?" TK asks.

"I bet there are enough snacks there to last us a life time… at least." Mimi says, a look of wonder in her eye.

"Mimi, they probably don't work." Tai says, "Don't you remember the phone booths?"

"Hey, that could be. I bet it's a trick Mimi." Palmon tells the girl.

"I won't accept that!" Mimi says then starts running down the hill, her partner following close behind.

"Even if they're real, you know they're not plugged in." Joe calls to her. She just completely ignores him.

"Mimi!" Tai calls after her exasperatedly

"You can't stop her. She's so stubborn." Sora tells him.

"Sometimes I wish she'd just use some common sense." I say, pinching the bridge of my nose.

"Not even if the world fell into an apocalypse." Matt jokes. We hear screaming and look up to see Mimi running towards us with around 50 Numemon chasing her.

"How did they get here?" Sora asks pointing to the digimon.

"Who cares, RUN! RUN!" Mimi yells, running past us. We all yell and turn on our heels, we start to sprint away with the Numemon close on our heels.

"RUN!" Tai yells as we reach a tree line.

"Alright everybody, let's split up!" Matt calls to us, Tai voicing his agreement. Without another word we all duck to a different part of the forest. I keep running till I hear no more sound and… trip on a tree branch, I let out a stream of curses **(Yes at this age I knew every swear alive)**

"Hunter? You okay?" I hear someone ask, I turn and see Izzy holding out a gloved hand to me. I take it and pull myself up.

"Just peachy." I reply, then look around, "Where are we?"

"I don't know." He answers, we hear a loud pounding and turn around, "What the—" We see a giant yellow teddy bear.

"Monzaemon." Tenomon says.

"Come visit us at Toy Town." He says, gruffly. I take a small step back as his eyes start to glow.

"I think it's time we RUN!" I yell, grabbing Izzy's hand and start running with Tentomon flying next to us. We hear explosions behind us as Mozaemon shoots lasers from his eyes. Then… Izzy trips on a branch, the inertia causes me to fall as well. Tentomon turns to the giant bear.

"At toy town we just ooze fun!" Mozaemon says.

"_Electro shocker!" _he fires the stream of electricity but has no effect as it hits the bear in the face.

"_Blue Blaster!" _I hear and watch as a stream of blue fire hits in the exact same place, still not causing any damage. I look over and see Matt and TK there with Gabumon and Patamon.

"_Boom Bubble!" _I see Patamon come up from behind and hit Mozaemon on the back of the head.

"_Hearts attack! Them all!" _Mozaemon sends a stream of heart bubbles at us, we try to stand up and but soon we're encased by the bubbles and everything went black

-I'M TOO LAZY TO WRITE THE REST TIME SKIP-

"Usually when kids get tired of their toys they just abandon them. They throw them away. It's so sad." Monzaemon explains to us, "So I created a home for these toys. Then I wanted to make the toys more important to their owners, and I found a way to let their owners walk in their shoes." A lot of us have our mouths open, including me.

"How? By turning kids into zombies?" Mimi asks.

"I don't think he really intended to do that, Mimi." Joe says.

"You're right, Joe. I didn't mean for that to happen. I really am sorry about it. Please accept my apology. I'll never do that again." Monzaemon tells us. "Really!"

"Manzaemon, we know you would never hurt us on purpose." Tai says, rubbing the back of his neck and a smile on his face, everyone nods.

"Of course not." Monzaemon returns the nod. "But an evil feeling came over me."

"It had to be that black gear!" Sora exclaims.

"Ya think." I murmur, rolling my eyes.

"You know, I'm beginning to take this whole black gear thing a little personally." Tai says. "They cause a whole lot of trouble before disappearing."

"That's right, but me and Palmon made Monzaemon good again." Mimi says, turning to her partner.

"We're a great team." Palmon tells her.

"My friends, there is only one way I can truly show my gratitude, and that's by giving you all a real hard hug." Monzaemon smiles at us, I step back a little as he stands.

"Oh, boy." Joe says.

"Here we go!" The teddy bear digimon says. "This is my gift to you. _Hearts attack! With a hug!"_ He laughs as pink hearts erupt from his stomach, they envelop us starting with Palmon. I'm the last to be surrounded and when I do a warm feeling spreads from my heart to my fingertips. I join in the other's giggling, feeling happier than I have ever been since I was five.

"Dumpling, a kiss for your hero?" I look down to see a Numemon peeking out of a sewer hole (I forgot what they're called)

"No." I hear Mimi say happily.

"WOW! What a girl! She'll come around." The Numemon says and faints down on the ground. We all giggle happily as the bubbles carry us away.

* * *

**Finally done. Sorry for not updating in a long time, I've been under a lot of stress and don't have that much time to keep watching the show and typing as I do. I'm going to put this on hold for a bit but don't worry I won't go on haitus for more than a month, if I do, PM me like crazy. Anyway I am working on an original story for fanfiction press. I just need to get this idea out of my head so I can come back to this, anyways thank you everyone for reading and for your reviews, I appreciate it dearly, it makes me feel better when I feel unimportant and hated.**

**I'm Hunter and YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST! *closes laptop***


End file.
